It's A Technological Life
by TheTributeGleekWitchess
Summary: Another Facebook Story. Follow The Gleeks through facebook as friendships are forged, relationships are bought to light, old friends reappear, Prom rears it's ugly head and maybe even a death? *UP FOR ADOPTION*
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! Another facebook fic? Doesn't Glee have enough of these? Maybe. I don't really care. It's more than Facebook though. So… there.**

**:P Yeah. Characters will seem a little OOC, and this is AU from Original Song, like really AU, I just love messing with the storyline and that stuff :)**

**So, without further ado, I present to you, chapter one, Allies?**

**Rachel Berry **and **Quinn Fabray **are now friends.

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman **Wait. This took you two years?

**Kurt Hummel ***eyeroll* How long did it take you and my diva?

**Rachel Berry **Ah… 2 months?

**Mike Chang **That's just sad. I added Rachel like two hours after my first Glee session. :P

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman **Shut it Chang. Seriously.

**Quinn Fabray **This isn't weird at all. Is it Kurt and Rachel? (Only sane people here)

**Mike Chang **Oh, I'm not sane am I?

**Quinn Fabray **Not today.

**Kurt Hummel **Yeah. I'm just going to leave. Cos… uh. Blaine's calling me. Yeah, that's it! Bye!

**Rachel Berry **He's lying isn't he?

**Lauren Zizes **No shit sherlock.

**Blaine Anderson **I was actually calling him y'know?

**Finn Hudson **And?

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman **Okay. Back to the point losers. 2 YEARS?

**Rachel Berry ***eyerolls* Shut it Noah.

**Mike Chang **HA! You got told by Rachel Berry!

**Finn Hudson **Yeah. My mums got my hot chocolate ready… so I'm going now.

**Santana Lopez **You still drink that shit? *cough* loser *cough*

**Quinn Fabray **Shut. Up. Satan.

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman **THAT'S MY NAME FOR THE DEVIL!

**Rachel Berry **I repeat. Shut it Noah.

**Mike Chang **HA! YOU GOT TOLD!

**Brittany S. Peirce **Ah, can any1 help me? My cat ran in front of a car and it isn't moving. D:

**Artie Abrams **I'll be around in a minute Boo.

* * *

><p><strong>Artie Abrams <strong>Charity (Brittany's cat) 22-4-09 – 23-1-11 Damn that kitty lived for two years.

**Rachel Berry **Actually, he lived for one year, 9 months and one day.

**Artie Abrams **Does it really matter Rachel?

**Mercedes Jones **Just leave her be.

**Rachel Berry **I guess not. Anyways… How's Brittany?

**Brittany S. Peirce **I'm really sad Rachel. I don't feel like throwing up rainbows anymore :'(

**Rachel Berry **Aww. Brittany, it'll be okay. Do you want to get a new cat?

**Brittany S. Peirce **YES! Can you please come with me Rachel? Please, please, please?

**Rachel Berry **Ah… sure? We'll go tomorrow, at like 3?

**Brittany S. Peirce **In the morning?

**Mike Chang **No. In the afternoon Britt.

**Artie Abrams **Thanks Rachel. I can't take her, I was going to ask Santana, but since your offering.

**Santana Lopez **I'm still coming. Right Britts?

**Brittany S. Peirce **You'll have to ask Rachel. Sorry :(

**Rachel Berry **Don't worry, Santana can take you Brittany.

**Brittany S. Peirce **NO! I wanna go with you and San, please?

**Rachel Berry **I don't think Santana would like to spend her Saturday with me.

**Santana Lopez **Stuff it. I'm coming, Ray's coming, Britt's coming, and after we are going shopping.

**Rachel Berry **Okay?

**Santana Lopez **We'll meet at the park at like 2.30. Wear something normal Ray.

**Brittany S. Peirce **YAY! Can you please drive me San?

**Santana Lopez **Sure…

* * *

><p><strong>Sam Evans <strong>is single.

**(Noah 'Puck' Puckerman, Quinn Fabray **and **two **others like this)

**Rachel Berry **I'm almost afraid to ask.

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman **'Almost' So spill froggy lips.

**Sam Evans **Seriously? My mouth isn't even that big.

**Santana Lopez **Yes it is trouty mouth.

**Rachel Berry **What happened with you two?

**Sam Evans **I'll pm you. I don't think San wants everyone to know.

**Santana Lopez **I'll inbox you Puckerman.

**Rachel Berry **AHA! I knew I was right.

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman **Seriously? So all those times… fuck.

**Santana Lopez **Yep.

**Sam Evans **So we're cool and all right San?

**Santana Lopez **Whatever.

* * *

><p><strong>Blaine Anderson <strong>and **Kurt Hummel **are in a relationship.

**(Rachel Berry, Mercedes Jones, Tina Cohen-Chang **and **20 **others like this)

**Wes Williams **I knew dis.

**David Murphy **So did I. Stop bragging Gav.

**Kurt Hummel **Gav?

**Nick Miller **Y'know? His gavel?

**Thad Johnson **That's a good one.

**Blaine Anderson **Okay. This isn't random at all. Hey, where are all your protectors Kurt?

**Finn Hudson **Read your inbox Blaine.

**Blaine Anderson **That was really weird. And I'm scared to fall sleep.

**Mike Chang **Should be.

**Kurt Hummel **I AM GOING TO MURDER YOU ALL! GOT IT?

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman **We did it for you Beyonce.

**Kurt Hummel **Fine. Silent treatment then?

**Sam Evans **Dude. No.

**Kurt Hummel **I don't care. I will only be speaking to the ND girls. Sorry Artie.

**Artie Abrams ***shrugs* Miss ya boy.

**Kurt Hummel **Miss you too Artie. I'll like text you or something

* * *

><p><strong>Finn Hudson <strong>and **Quinn Fabray **are in a relationship.

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman **Yeah… NO ONE CARES!

**(Rachel Berry, Carole Hudson, Kurt Hummel **and **22 **others like this)

**Finn Hudson **I hate you all.

**Carole Hudson **No dessert for you tonight mister!

**Finn Hudson **How'd you get fb? KURT!

**Carole Hudson **He's giving you the silent treatment sweetie. And yes, Kurt gave it to me.

**Finn Hudson **Fine. Where's Burt mom?

**Carole Hudson **With Hiram at the bar why?

**Rachel Berry **Why is my daddy at the bar with Mr. Hummel?

**Carole Hudson **Someone wants to sue Burt for something, your daddy's going to represent him. Hi Rachel!

**Rachel Berry **Hi Ms. Hudson!

**Quinn Fabray **How did we get to this, seriously?

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman **No idea. Hey, have you seen my little sister Berry?

**Rachel Berry **Yeah.

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman **Where is she?

**Rachel Berry **My house.

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman **My mom there too?

**Rachel Berry **Maybe.

**Debbie Puckerman **Noah! You were supposed to be here!

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman **Wait… that was tonight? Shit.

* * *

><p><strong>Rachel Berry <strong>loves karma. Take that Noah. Haha.

**(Santana Lopez, Finn Hudson **and **12 **others like this)

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman **The woman can hit Berry! Seriously.

**Rachel Berry **Who? Debbie or Dani?

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman **Both.

**Mike Chang **OWNED!

**Tina Cohen-Chang **Ignore my boyfriend. He's a bit… hyper.

**Finn Hudson **Okay. I have to agree with Mike on this one.

**Rachel Berry **Whatever Finn.

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman **You wanna go Finn? Now usually I would be at your door, but I'm having a bearable time at Berry's. So you wait 'til Monday.

**Rachel Berry ***facedesk* Noah. I told you no hitting Finn anymore, unless he derseves it.

**Brittany S. Peirce **Are you okay Rachel?

**Rachel Berry **Why?

**Brittany S. Peirce **You hit your face on your desk.

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman **Yeah. Sad thing is, she just did that, hey Berry! Your room ain't pink anymore. So many memories in this room… *laughs*

**Rachel Berry **I'm fine Brittany. SHUT UP NOAH!

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman **STOP HITTING ME! WOMAN! YOU HIT HARDER THAN MY SIS AND MOM COMBINED!

**Debbie Puckerman **Good job Rachel.

**Rachel Berry **Thanks. AND DON'T PUT THAT STUFF ON FACEBOOK NOAH!

**Finn Hudson **This is really awkward for me.

**Rachel Berry **Good.

**(Noah 'Puck' Puckerman, Santana Lopez **and **3 **others like this)

* * *

><p><strong>Noah 'Puck' Puckerman <strong>is single

**(Lauren Zizes **likes this)

**Rachel Berry **Sad thing was; he cried lol.

**Mike Chang **OWNED!

**Lauren Zizes **I could hear you on the phone Berry, you were laughing your little head off.

**Quinn Fabray **Ugh. He cried?

**Matt Rutherford **PHOTOS!

**Rachel Berry **They'll be up soon.

**Santana Lopez **I think I'm in love! Jokes, Rachel and Puck.

**Rachel Berry **I get it. Just gotta be careful with Noah.

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman **THREESOME!

**Kurt Hummel **Yeah, I'm putting my silent treatment on hold; wtf?

**Blaine Anderson **Your friends are really weird Kurt. Like, Puck's supposedly the badass, and Rachel; the good girl, caught him crying?

**Rachel Berry **Correct warbler Blaine.

**Matt Rutherford **I seriously miss you guys.

**Mike Chang **We miss you too dude

**(Rachel Berry, Noah 'Puck' Puckerman, Kurt Hummel **and **9 **others like this)

* * *

><p><strong>Noah 'Puck' Puckerman <strong>is going to kill **Rachel Berry **

**Rachel Berry **I'm soooo scared, need a tissue Noah?

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman **SHUT THE FUCK UP!

**Rachel Berry **LAUNGUAGE NOAH ELI PUCKERMAN!

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman **Whatever.

**Rachel Berry **I solemnly swear I'm up to no good

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman **What? PUT THAT DOWN YOU CRAZY MIDGET!

**Rachel Berry **Make me.

**Debbie Puckerman **We can hear you from down here you know.

**Santana Lopez **Wanky.

**Rachel Berry **NOAH! PUT ME DOWN!

**Quinn Fabray **Why are you fighting on fb?

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman **It's fun. NO! MAKE ME MIDGET!

**Rachel Berry **Whatever 'Puck'

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman ***sniffles* That hurt Berry. Seriously.

**Rachel Berry **He's ACTUALLY crying people. More photos lol.

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman **YOU ARE SO DEAD MIDGET!

**Rachel Berry **OUCH! Did you have to drop me? Seriously, it's gonna bruise.

**Quinn Fabray **What are you guys doing?

**Rachel Berry **Nothing

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman **Oh we're doing much more than nothing.

**Finn Hudson ***glares at Rachel and Puck* Wtf?

**Rachel Berry ***throws an online slushie and Finn and Noah* SHUT IT PUCKERMAN!

**Noah 'Puck Puckerman* **Cherry? Aw, you remembered my favourite flavour.

**Rachel Berry **I put spiders in them

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman **GET THEM OUT YOU CRAZY JEW!

**Rachel Berry **Geek.

* * *

><p><strong>Blaine Anderson <strong>has a newfound respect for **Rachel Berry**

**(Kurt Hummel **and **Rachel Berry **like this)

**Kurt Hummel **Yeah Rach, you see him right now.

**Blaine Anderson **Yep.

**Rachel Berry **Np. Wait, what'd I do?

**Blaine Anderson **YOU QUOTED HARRY POTTER!

**Rachel Berry **Huh? Oh I guess I did. GRYFINDOOR!

**Blaine Anderson **GO GRYFINDOOR!

**Sam Evans **Dudes, you're like my people.

**Rachel Berry **Totally going to have a HP marathon this weekend.

**Blaine Anderson **I'M COMING! WHOOT WHOOT!

**Sam Evans **I'm totally coming.

**Santana Lopez **If I come, can we have a threesome? Minus froggy lips?

**Rachel Berry ***facepalmdesk* Nope.

**Blaine Anderson **Ye… no. Kurt's coming too, Nick stealed the laptop offa him.

**Nick Miller **Dude. IT'S MY LAPTOP! And, random Rachel Berry person, I'm totally coming.

**Rachel Berry **O.K. Awkward, I'm just gonna go for a walk.

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman **And leave me here all alone?

**Rachel Berry **You can come.

* * *

><p><strong>Brittany S. Peirce <strong>I just saw Puckleberry!

**Rachel Berry **What?

**Santana Lopez **You and Puck.

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman **Oops, babe we gots caught.

**Rachel Berry **Great.

**Santana Lopez **What were they doing Britts?

**Brittany S. Peirce **Ah… They were like tickling each other, and then they like kissed, it was really cute. :D

**Rachel Berry **LIES!

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman **AND!

**Rachel Berry **SLANDER!

**Santana Lopez **Awww, they're talking in turns.

**Finn Hudson **Wait, is Rach with Puck?

* * *

><p><strong>Finn Hudson <strong>to **Rachel Berry **Are you with Puck now?

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman **You inbox her this shit dumbass.

**Rachel Berry **Exactly. And I wouldn't tell you anyways.

**Finn Hudson **Just tell me!

**Quinn Fabray **And why exactly do you care?

**Finn Hudson **I don't?

**Rachel Berry **WHIPPED!

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman **And Rach picked up on it. SAD DUDE!

* * *

><p><strong>Mike Chang <strong>is **single**

**Sam Evans **DISLIKE!

**Tina Cohen-Chang **DISLIKE!

**Mike Chang **YOU CHEATED ON ME! WITH HIM!

**Artie Abrams **Dude. Just calm down.

**Mike Chang **NO! You cheated on Britt, and she cheated on me. I DON'T HAVE TO CALM DOWN!

**Rachel Berry **You didn't did you?

**Sam Evans **:O

**Brittany S. Peirce **Is this true Artie?

**Artie Abrams **Yes

* * *

><p><strong>Brittany S. Peirce <strong>is** single**

**Santana Lopez **ru ok babe?

**Brittany S. Peirce **Inbox me please.

* * *

><p><em>Facebook Inbox.<em>

**Santana Lopez **– **Brittany S. Peirce**

**Santana Lopez **

What's wrong?

**Brittany S. Peirce**

I miss our sweet lady kisses San.

**Santana Lopez**

So do I… But Britt, you broke my heart!

**Brittany S. Peirce **

Please San, I love you :)

**Santana Lopez**

I love you too. But how can I trust you?

**Brittany S. Peirce**

Please? :'(

**Santana Lopez**

I love you Brittany Susan Peirce :) 3

* * *

><p><em>Normal Facebook<em>

**Santana Lopez **and **Brittany S. Peirce **are in **relationship.**

**(Rachel Berry, Noah 'Puck' Puckerman, Sam Evans **and **34 **others like this)

**Kurt Hummel **About time. No offence.

**Santana Lopez **None taken.

**Mercedes Jones **I missed a lot. Fill me in girl!

**Santana Lopez **Do I have too?

* * *

><p><strong>Rachel Berry <strong>uploaded a new **album.**

**[] [] [] [] [] [] []**

**Noah shows his feminine side ;)**

**(210 **people like this)

**Santana Lopez **HAH! HE IS HUMAN!

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman **I am going to kill you Berry.

**Rachel Berry **And yet, we're at 711, and you're buying me a slushie?

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman **Who says it won't end up on your head?

**Kurt Hummel **SLUSHIE HER AND YOU DIE!

**Mercedes Jones **immacutyou.

**Artie Abrams **I will push you down some stairs.

**Finn Hudson **Sleep with one eye open if you do that.

**Santana Lopez **No more sexual favours for you.

**Brittany S. Peirce **RACHEL LOOKS REALLY PRETTY TODAY! DON'T SLUSHIE HER!

**Blaine Anderson **I agree with Mercedes.

**Sam Evans ***shakes head* DON'T MESS WITH MY HP BIFFLE!

**Rachel Berry **^^ Read that Noah? HP biffle? OH! Coolies.

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman **Fine. BUT YOU WILL PAY!

**Quinn Fabray **Guys, has anyone heard from Tina or Mike since they broke up?

**Mike Chang **I'm here.

**Brittany S. Peirce **Then where's the vampire?

**Rachel Berry **She's wallowing her sorrows in ice-cream, she'll be fine

**Mike Chang **Should I like apoligize?

**Rachel Berry **Oh god no. Just leave her for a while Micheal.

**Will Shuester **What happened guys?

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman **Ask your bitch Mr Shue.

**Holly Holiday **I have no idea so don't ask me.

**Emma Pillsbury-Howell **Carl told me what's happening! HA!

**Carl Howell **Yes I did.

**Santana Lopez **SEXIEST DENTIST ALIVE! WHOOT WHOOT!

* * *

><p><strong>Noah 'Puck' Puckerman <strong>This turned out to be a good night with **Rachel Berry**, and suck this Hudson, I'M IN HER BED! WITH HER IN IT!

**(Santana Lopez **likes this)

**Santana Lopez **You gonna get to second?

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman **I've been past second *rolls his eyes*

**Santana Lopez **Third?

**Rachel Berry ***nods* Maybe *hides under Kurt's vogue magazines*

**Kurt Hummel **Those are in my house, and so is him.

**Rachel Berry **'He is too' and, *runs to Noah's house*

**Debbie Puckerman **Sweetie. Why are you going to my house?

**Rachel Berry **Ah… first place that came to mind.

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman **She cut me off at third, fuck! I was like 'C'MON FUCK!'

**Rachel Berry ***snickers* I'm just that badass Noah.

**Finn Hudson **Fuck you all.

**Santana Lopez **No one wants you to fuck them.

**Kurt Hummel ***nods* Agreed, that would be awkward.

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman **FUCK! HE IS NOT POPPING BERRY'S CHERRY! That's my job. And dude, don't fucking fuck me.

**Rachel Berry **Ew. Just ew Finn. And Noah, I need to talk to you, off of fb?

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman **Okay… night peeps.

* * *

><p><em>Half an hour later.<em>

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman **Will be in jail again as soon as I find the motherfucker…

**Rachel Berry **NOAH!

**Quinn Fabray **Why?

**Mercedes Jones **White boy, we need you for nationals.

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman **Rach, he's a fucking dick. He deserves to die!

**Lauren Zizes **WTF?

**Rachel Berry **Don't worry Lauren, Noah is simply overreacting.

**AND FINISH! This chapter.**

**What's Rachel's big secret people?**

**And… *ahem***

**Questions.**

**Should Chang-squared get back together? **(I personally vote no)

**Should Puckleberry be in this story? **(I VOTE HELL YES!)

**What friendships do you want to see?**

**And this ^^ whole chap, took one hour, so proud right now :)**


	2. Reunions

**HEY! Wow, the response was like, wow. Do I'll try, Chang-Squared, not so sure, I really don't like them :| It might take a while.**

**Anything else? Nah. I hate Jesse St. James people, love Jonathon Groff, hate the character, it's killing me to bring him in to the story, and show. Just, ugh. NOT IN THIS CHAPTER PEOPLE!**

* * *

><p><strong>Santana Lopez <strong>At the pet store with B and Britt, what's a good name for a cat people?

**Rachel Berry **Who the hell is B?

**Santana Lopez **YOU SAID HELL! And you. Duh. 'B' for Berry.

**Rachel Berry ***eyeroll* Oops.

**Mike Chang **NAME IT MIKE!

**Rachel Berry **Actually, what about Dancer or something like that.

**Santana Lopez **That could work. BRITT?

**Brittany S. Peirce **DANCERZ! THAT'S IT!

**Mike Chang **What?

**Rachel Berry **Just go with it Mike.

**Santana Lopez **Now we're going shopping. WHOOT WHOOT!

**Rachel Berry **Kill me now.

* * *

><p><strong>Noah 'Puck' Puckerman <strong>kicking Changsta's ass. Go me. Go me. Go me.

**Santana Lopez ***cough* loser *cough*

**Mike Chang **Go to fun university Puck

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman **What?

**Mike Chang **Fun University. (FU)

**Finn Hudson **That's a good one Mike.

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman **Whatever.

**Santana Lopez **HEY! Check my new photos. NOW!

* * *

><p><strong>Santana Lopez <strong>uploaded a new **album.**

**[] [] [] [] [] [] [] []**

**Hot Rachy ;)**

**[Noah 'Puck' Puckerman, Brittany S. Peirce, Mike Chang **and **34 **others like this]

**Brittany S. Peirce **HOT!

**Matt Rutherford **I soooo need to get back.

**Mike Chang **Tell me about it ;)

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman **Puckleberry totally has to come back.

**Santana Lopez **^^ I agree with all these comments.

**Rachel Berry ***shakes head* I miss Kurt and his makeovers.

**Kurt Hummel **YOU LOOK BEAUTIFUL DIVA!

**Rachel Berry **Thanks Kurt xx

**Kurt Hummel **Check your inbox, I have news xx

**Rachel Berry **K xx

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman **If you didn't know these two you'd think they were dating.

**Rachel Berry **But we aren't are we? I'm single and lovin' it.

**Finn Hudson **Wait. What?

**Rachel Berry **You read it.

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman **Can I change that Rach?

**Rachel Berry **Maybe ;) x

**Finn Hudson **What the hell?

**Rachel Berry **I LOVE THAT SONG!

* * *

><p><em>Inbox.<em>

**Kurt Hummel – Rachel Berry**

**Kurt Hummel **

I'M COMING BACK TO MCKINELY!

**Rachel Berry**

Not that I'm not glad, but what about Dave?

**Kurt Hummel**

I don't care about him, I want to come home.

**Rachel Berry**

What about Blaine and the others?

**Kurt Hummel **

Blaine's coming with, we'll both keep in touch with the others.

**Rachel Berry**

WHOOT WHOOT! I'VE GOT MY DIVA BACK!

**Kurt Hummel**

Ha. I miss you too diva xx

**Rachel Berry**

See you soon?

**Kurt Hummel**

3 At the Lima Bean, tomorrow, it'll just be us :)

**Rachel Berry**

Can't wait xx.

* * *

><p><strong>Rachel Berry <strong>AHH! I'M SO EXCITED!

**[Blaine Anderson **and **Kurt Hummel **like this]

**Blaine Anderson **You better be Rachy. :)

**Kurt Hummel **NO! SHE'S MINE!

**Rachel Berry **I'm both of yours :D

**Kurt Hummel **Fine :|

**Blaine Anderson **Yep. GRYFINDOOR!

**Rachel Berry **GRYFINDOOR!

**Kurt Hummel ***shakes head* my best friend and boyfriend.

**Rachel Berry **You love us.

**Blaine Anderson **Whatever. :P

**Kurt Hummel **BLAINE!

* * *

><p><strong>Noah 'Puck' Puckerman <strong>What are peoples favourite couples, can't be your own!

**Santana Lopez **You and Rach. (Puckleberry)

**Blaine Anderson **Uh… I don't know any of you that well, but Rach told me about Puckleberry, so there.

**Kurt Hummel **Raine, cos it's so funny, and Puckleberry. :)

**Quinn Fabray **Hate to admit it but Puckleberry

**Finn Hudson **What is wrong with you? Klaine. Duh.

**Rachel Berry **Klaine, or Brittana.

**Brittany S. Peirce **Aww. Thx Ray. I hate Finchel, but I love Puckleberry!

**Mercedes Jones **Klaine.

**Tina Cohen-Chang **Puckleberry

**Sam Evans **Okay, I need to see pictures of Puck and Rachel. And, uh… Raine was pretty interesting.

**Blaine Anderson **Raine was pretty fun, huh Rach?

**Rachel Berry **Yeah, we're better off as friends though :)

**Blaine Anderson **Agreed.

**Santana Lopez **Okay, I'll put up photos of Puck and Rach in a few.

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman ***facepalmdesk* my profile pic is of me and Rach, idiots.

**Rachel Berry **And mine isn't :P

**Kurt Hummel **It's of me, her, Blaine, Wes and a few other warblers :)

**Rachel Berry **This is true ^^

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman **I'm heartbroken Berry.

**Rachel Berry **I have like a billion photos of us uploaded, and you've seen my corkboard, it's just us on that!

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman **True bro.

**Rachel Berry **NOAH! I'M NOT YOUR 'BRO' or your 'hoe' as you called me yesterday.

**Kurt Hummel **UGH! YOU CALLED MY DIVA YOUR 'HOE'?

**Santana Lopez **Shut the fuck up people, go on IM or some shit, B WHERE ARE YOU?

**Rachel Berry **Behind you Santana.

**Santana Lopez **GET UP HERE!

**Rachel Berry **Yessum?

**Quinn Fabray **YOU'RE BLOWING UP MY NOTIFICATIONS!

**Rachel Berry **And?

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman **Berry, when you've finished your threesome, get over to my house.

**Rachel Berry ***rolls eyes* I'll think about it.

* * *

><p><strong>Burt Hummel <strong>HAS ANYONE SEEN KURT?

**Finn Hudson **he's at Dalton Burt.

**Burt Hummel **NO HE'S NOT! IT'S THE WEEKEND MATE!

**Finn Hudson **Burt, he's at DALTON!

**Burt Hummel **DON'T YELL AT ME THERE!

**Kurt Hummel **Dad. I'm staying at Dalton for the weekend.

**Burt Hummel **OH YEAH! RIGHT?

**Kurt Hummel ***facepalmdesk* Right.

**Carole Hudson **Guys, Just stop.

* * *

><p><strong>Tina Cohen-Chang <strong>and **Artie Abrams **are in a **relationship**

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman **No one cares.

**[Mike Chang, Brittany S. Peirce **and **10 **others like this]

* * *

><p><strong>Rachel Berry <strong>is at **Noah 'Puck' Puckerman**'s house and he's in the freaking shower. Idiot.

**Santana Lopez **You wearin' your new clothes?

**Rachel Berry **Yeah…Why?

**Santana Lopez **Exactly.

**Rachel Berry **Oh.

**Finn Hudson **What the hell are you two doing?

**Rachel Berry **Me and San?

**Finn Hudson **You and Puck

**Rachel Berry **Everything Finny boy.

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman **DIRTY!

**Rachel Berry **That it is Noah.

**Finn Hudson **Mental Scarage.

**Santana Lopez **Nice :)

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt Hummel <strong>Loves his wonderful boyfriend **Blaine Anderson** xx

**[Rachel Berry, Blaine Anderson **and **Mercedes Jones **like this]

**Blaine Anderson **Loves you too **Kurt Hummel **

**Santana Lopez ***gags*

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman ***vomits*

**Finn Hudson ***dry heaves*

**Santana Lopez ***collapses*

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman ***dies*

**Finn Hudson ***haunts you from the grave*

**Rachel Berry ***Slaps Finn on the head, punches Noah, slaps San* You all suck.

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman **Shut up Midget.

**Rachel Berry **I AM NOT A MIDGET! I checked.

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman **Oh really?

**Rachel Berry **Shut it Noah.

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt Hummel <strong>Since my last status was so rudely… whatever that was. SLEEPOVER AT MINE NEXT WEEKEND!

**Finn Hudson **Our House? Does that mean lots of girls?

**Rachel Berry **Shut it Finn. If you hate the idea so much, we can have it at my house.

**Kurt Hummel **Yeah that'll work, the ND guys can go to ours, right Finn?

**Finn Hudson **Sure, whatever.

**Mercedes Jones **Who's invited Kurtie?

**Kurt Hummel **All the ND girls. Is that okay Rachel?

**Rachel Berry **My dad's don't care, they're going out of town again :|

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman **Is that an invitation Berry?

**Rachel Berry **You couldn't just ask me that, oh wait, you're to busy seducing me, loser.

**Santana Lopez **HA!

**Rachel Berry **And no Noah. It isn't.

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman **Is it working babe?

**Rachel Berry **Yeah sure, whatever.

**Finn Hudson **RACHEL!

**Rachel Berry **FINN!

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman **PUCK?

* * *

><p><strong>Rachel Berry <strong>and **Noah 'Puck' Puckerman **were tagged in **Santana Lopez**'s album.

**[] [] [] [] [] [] []**

**Puckleberry :)**

**[Rachel Berry, Noah 'Puck' Puckerman, Sam Evans **and **45 **others like this]

**Sam Evans **Okay, my favourite couple ^^

**Brittany S. Peirce **They're sooo cute :)

**Rachel Berry **I have to admit we were pretty good together. For five days and all.

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman **Agreed. But peeps, I'm trying to get a second try here, so STOP PUTTING STUFF ON FB!

**Rachel Berry ***eye roll* Whatever.

* * *

><p><strong>Rachel Berry <strong>and **Noah 'Puck' Puckerman **are in a relationship

**[Mike Chang, Matt Rutherford, Kurt Hummel **and **45 **others like this]

**Kurt Hummel **PICK UP YOUR PHONE GODDAMIT!

**Rachel Berry **Wow. A lot of people liked this Noah. Eek.

**Mike Chang **Puckleberry is like the cutest couple. Like, ever.

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman **Toldya Berry. We'll be good.

**Matt Rutherford **I sooooo need to get back.

**Kurt Hummel **^^ agreed.

**Santana Lopez **YOU OWE ME FIFTY HUDSON!

**Finn Hudson **I didn't think they'd actually get back together!

**Rachel Berry **You bet on our relationship?

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman **That's low Satan.

**Santana Lopez **Whateves. Bye! GIMME THE MONEY FRANKENTEEN!

**Kurt Hummel **PHONE DIVA! Blaine wants to talk as well, and Wes and David, basically all your 'big' brothers.

**Rachel Berry **I'm at Noah's right now, can't talk. XD

* * *

><p><strong>Quinn Fabray <strong>Ugh. That's just… ew. I can't even, nope.

**Santana Lopez **Get over it Fabray.

**Mike Chang **^^Agreed.

**Matt Rutherford **Agreed.

**Mercedes Jones **Agreed.

**Will Shuester **Agreed.

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman **HA! YOU GOT TOLD BY SHUESTER!

**Holly Holiday **She's gettin' told by everyone.

**Artie Abrams **Truth

**Finn Hudson **I know right?

**Quinn Fabray **I love you though Finny xx

**Santana Lopez **Here we go again. *gags*

**Rachel Berry ***vomits*

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman ***dry heaves*

**Kurt Hummel ***collapses*

**Santana Lopez ***dies*

**Rachel Berry ***haunts you from the grave* XD

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman ***murders Fuinn*

**Rachel Berry **ROFL

* * *

><p><strong>Mike Chang <strong>Ugh. Dance Class tomorrow :| Kill me now!

**[Rachel Berry **and **Brittany S. Peirce **like this]

**Rachel Berry **Tell me 'bout it. Thank god we're almost done for the showcase.

**Brittany S. Peirce **Yeah, my feet hurt :'(

**Rachel Berry **It's the last class before the schowcase.

**Mike Chang **WHOO!

**Brittany S. Peirce **Dancerz says hello Ray!

**Rachel Berry **Is he reading your diary Britt?

**Brittany S. Peirce **NO! I'm soooo happy :)

**Rachel Berry **That's really good Brittany :)

* * *

><p><strong>Tina Cohen-Chang <strong>is really bored :| Like seriously.

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman **Yeah. NO ONE CARES. Seriously, since Tartie came back and Bartie and Chang-Squared everyone hates you and Artie.

* * *

><p><strong>Santana Lopez <strong>wants more Puckleberry goss.

**[Rachel Berry, Noah 'Puck' Puckerman **and **55 **others like this]

* * *

><p><strong>Santana Lopez <strong>likes **Puckleberry**

**Rachel Berry **You made a fan page?

**Santana Lopez **Maybe XD

* * *

><p><strong>Mike Chang <strong>and **99 **others like **Puckleberry**

**Rachel Berry ***facepalmdesk* That's 101 fans. :|

* * *

><p><strong>Rachel Berry <strong>Night. I love you **Noah 'Puck' Puckerman**

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman **Sweet dreams babe. Love you too :)

* * *

><p><strong>Okay. So just because you got two updates in two days don't think this will be happening all the time, the other chapter was heaps longer than this one, as you can see, so sorry :) Uh… Any enemies you wanna see?<strong>

**What about ficlets? I really need to know if you want them people. Don't know what they are? They're actual chapters, because one is coming up but I want to know whether you want it or not.**


	3. Return

**Whoa. You guys just keep surprising me don't you? I'm pretty sure I died and went to heaven :) Anyways, I LOVE YOU ALL! WHOOT! WHOOT!**

* * *

><p><strong>Santana Lopez <strong>IT'S FREAKING 8 ON A SUNDAY! AND I'M AWAKE! D:

**Rachel Berry **Well I'm at Mike's waiting for Brittany, we've all been up since 6 so suck it up.

**Mike Chang **EXACTLY!

**Brittany S. Peirce **I'M COMING!

**Santana Lopez **6? You're all crazy.

**Rachel Berry **Sure.

* * *

><p><strong>Rachel Berry <strong>created the **event; ND Girls Sleepover.**

**Where: 13 Heales Street.**

**When: Ask Kurt for the rest.**

**Kurt Hummel **YES ASK ME!

* * *

><p><strong>Santana Lopez, Mercedes Jones <strong>and** Brittany S. Peirce** are attending **ND Girls Sleepover.**

**Kurt Hummel **Who's missing? Lemme see, Quinn, of course. :| Lauren, who rsvp'd no, and Tina…

**Rachel Berry **Tina's still asleep, and I doubt Quinn will come, it's at 'Rupaul's house, remember?

**Kurt Hummel **Whatever, we can have a good time without the Ice Queen.

**Santana Lopez **Agreed.

**Rachel Berry **Fine, gtg, dance.

* * *

><p><strong>Noah 'Puck' Puckerman <strong>Anyone seen my little jewish american girlfriend?

**Santana Lopez **Dance with Britt and Chang.

**Finn Hudson **I can't believe you two are going out. :|

**Santana Lopez **Get over it Frankenteen.

**Finn Hudson **Can't

**Santana Lopez **Yeah, well you broke B's heart, yes I helped, yes Puck helped, but she forgave you, and you couldn't forgive her? Fuck you Hudson.

**Finn Hudson **It wasn't just my fault, you said that you and Puck helped, true.

**Santana Lopez **AND? You moved on with fuckin' tubbers, do you know how much that hurt B? I wasn't even friends with her and I saw that, you made Q cheat on Sam, did you see how much that hurt him? You're breaking hearts all over the place Hudson.

**Finn Hudson **And Rachel hasn't?

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman **Fuck up Hudson, Rach has been pining over you for two whole fucking years, she hasn't broke anyones heart, what yours? Who broke who's first?

**Finn Hudson **What is this? 'I Hate Finn' day or something?

**Matt Rutherford **Yeah, sure. I have a long list about things I hate about you but I can't be bothered putting them up.

**Kurt Hummel **HA! You don't have to live with him on weekends! D:

**Finn Hudson **Ugh. I hate you all.

**Santana Lopez **Love you too Finny xx XD

* * *

><p><strong>Quinn Fabray <strong>Prom's coming up… :D Can't wait. Vote Fuinn people!

**Dave Karofsky **Fuinn?

**Quinn Fabray **Me and Finn, Duh.

**Finn Hudson **That sounds really… weird.

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman **Agreed.

**Quinn Fabray **Shut up all of you!

**Santana Lopez **NO!

* * *

><p><strong>Mike Chang <strong>Just chillin' at Mcdonalds with **Rachel Berry **and **Brittany S. Peirce **'cos that's how we roll.

**[Rachel Berry **and **Brittany S. Peirce **like this]

**Rachel Berry **Totally :)

**Brittany S. Peirce **WHOO! I've got my happy meal :D

**Mike Chang **Yes you do Britt.

**Rachel Berry **Heh. I gotta go, promised Kurt I'd meet him at the Lima Bean.

**Mike Chang **You couldn't just tell me this?

**Rachel Berry **Could've Would've Should've.

**Mike Chang ***eyeroll* See ya at school Rae.

**Rachel Berry **You couldn't just tell me this?

**Mike Chang **Coulda Woulda Shoulda

**Rachel Berry **Goodbye Micheal :P

* * *

><p><em>Half An Hour Later<em>

**Finn Hudson **Guys, has anyone heard from Kurt?

**Rachel Berry **Lima Bean, why?

**Kurt Hummel **Aww, you were worried?

**Finn Hudson **Our parent's were worried.

**Burt Hummel **THAT IS TRUE! WHY WON'T YOU PICK UP YOUR PHONE?

**Kurt Hummel **I'm with Rach dad!

**Rachel Berry **I'm sorry Mr Hummel.

**Burt Hummel **IT'S OKAY RACHEL! I CAN WAIT!

**Rachel Berry **Thank you sir :)

**Finn Hudson **^^ Weird…

**Rachel Berry **No one cares Finn

**Kurt Hummel **Agreed.

**Burt Hummel **AGREED!

**[Noah 'Puck' Puckerman **like this]

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt Hummel <strong>Puckleberry Goss :) Awesome as, there soooo cute.

**Rachel Berry **Not as cute as you and Blaine :)

**Blaine Anderson **Agreed. Totally agreed.

**Kurt Hummel **Agreed. KLAINE WILL LIVE ON!

**Wes Williams **Oh shut it.

**David Murphy **Ignore him. SHUT UP OR I WILL KILL YOU!

**Nick Miller **^^ And I share a room with them.

**David Murphy **And you love us Nick, don't deny it!

**Rachel Berry **^^Yeah… The warblers are pretty… unique?

**Kurt Hummel **Agreed. :)

**Blaine Anderson **Yeah. I'm gonna miss it :|

**Rachel Berry **I would too :)

* * *

><p><strong>Finn Hudson <strong>Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Do you get it?

**Sam Evans ***eyeroll*

**Rachel Berry **I don't get it D:

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman **As soon as you get home I'll come over and explain it to you.

**Santana Lopez **I'M COMING!

**Sam Evans **My best friend, my captain and my ex girlfriend, *snorts*

**Finn Hudson **How did this status turn into a sex talk? Anyone?

**Sam Evans **Blame Puck.

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman **Blame Rachel.

**Rachel Berry **Blame Finn.

**Santana Lopez **HA! BLAME FINN FOR EVERYTHING!

**Rachel Berry **Agreed.

**Burt Hummel **AGREED!

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman **Dude, he's like your dad, why is he agreeing with us?

**Kurt Hummel **I'm pm you three, four, do the rest of you wanna know?

**Rachel Berry ***nods*

**Santana Lopez ***nods*

**Sam Evans ***nods*

* * *

><p><em>Inbox<em>

**Kurt Hummel **– **Rachel Berry, Noah 'Puck' Puckerman, Santana Lopez **and **Sam Evans**

Okay, so when we first moved in together, he accidentally called me a you-know-what, and well dad kinda yelled at him, and when the finally started becoming 'friendly' if that's what you can call it, when he found out what he did to you, Rachel, and it kinda just fell apart, so they play nice for Carole, but it just… doesn't really work and we all know that.

**Rachel Berry **

He called you a, f-a-g? Seriously?

**Kurt Hummel**

Yeah, can you sic your dad's on him or something?

**Santana Lopez **

I HAVE TO SEE THAT. And Finn's a douche.

**Rachel Berry **

My parent's are out of town, so maybe when they get back :)

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman**

Which dad?

**Sam Evans **

Dudes, and Kurt, we should like crash Rachel's house.

**Kurt Hummel**

Sure, sure. Diva?

**Rachel Berry**

All the Glee Club. Not just us five.

**Santana Lopez**

I'll get the word out.

* * *

><p><strong>Jesse St. James <strong>to **Rachel Berry **

**Jesse St. James**

We need to talk Rachel.

**Rachel Berry**

No we don't. Leave me alone Jesse.

* * *

><p><em>Facebook<em>

**Rachel Berry **Loved catching up with Kurt, I really miss him :( Anyways… Does anyone know why both Coach Sylvester and Jesse St. James is doing in _all _of our friends list?

**Kurt Hummel **WHAT? He's on our friend's list? EVIL!

**Rachel Berry **Agreed.

**Santana Lopez **I can answer the Sue part. She's just there :| She hacks your facebook and makes herself 'un-deletable' or something.

**Kurt Hummel **Freaky.

**Sue Sylvester **Well hello to you to Porcelain, how are you? Is that boyfriend of yours treating you all right?

**Blaine Anderson **^^ So that's Coach Sue Sylvester?

**Sue Sylvester **Correct Dapper. I'm getting new nicknames for all of Will's kids.

**Rachel Berry **I don't want to know. My last one was 'Streisand'

**Sue Sylvester **Hm… I'll have to think about yours.

**Santana Lopez **My last one was 'S' So mine can only get worse.

**Sue Sylvester **You're still S. And Brittany is still dopey, Quinn's tubbers! And Streisand is now, B. Yes. S, Dopey and B, meet me in my office.

**Rachel Berry **Now?

**Sue Sylvester **Maybe you can be Dopey. NO! Tomorrow, 7am sharp!

**Santana Lopez **O…kay…

* * *

><p><strong>Santana Lopez <strong>ALL GLEEKS! Plus Kurt and Blaine. GET YOUR BUTTS TO RACHEL'S HOUSE. NOW!

**Rachel Berry **Why did I agree to this?

**Sam Evans **Cos I'm so hot. Duh.

**Rachel Berry **Of course Sam. That's why ;)

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman **THAT'S MY GIRL!

**Rachel Berry **I'm not 'your' girl. I'm your 'girlfriend'

**Sam Evans **Wait. PUCKERMAN'S JEALOUS!

**Santana Lopez **Totally.

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman **I have nothing to say on this matter.

**Rachel Berry **Sure you don't Noah.

* * *

><p><strong>Finn Hudson <strong>Ugh. Great. School.

**Kurt Hummel **Get over it Finn.

* * *

><p><strong>Rachel Berry <strong>is freaking out. Seriously.

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman **What?

**Rachel Berry **Don't worry. Uh… look, just, come over before San, Sam and the others get here.

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman **Okay…

**Rachel Berry **It isn't bad, trust me. Well yet.

* * *

><p><strong>Brittany S. Peirce <strong>Going to B's house! YAY!

**Quinn Fabray **Even though the last one turned out sooo well.

**Santana Lopez **Shut it Tubbers.

**Quinn Fabray **THAT WAS LAST YEAR!

**Brittany S. Peirce **But you gave up your child. And that was really mean. I mean, what if Beth wants her real mother?

**Santana Lopez **Ily Britt. But, she's right, *gasp* Did you ever think about that? No. Didn't think so.

**Quinn Fabray **Would you keep the kid?

**Santana Lopez **Open adoption, that's the key words, your's was closed, wasn't it?

**Quinn Fabray **Yes.

**Rachel Berry **Do you even know who adopted her?

**Quinn Fabray **No. And I intend to keep it that way.

**Rachel Berry **Okay…

* * *

><p><strong>AND END! They keep getting shorter :\ Uh… Ficlet, next chapter, hopefully it's as good as these fb chapters, if not, well… Yeah.<strong>

**Questions?**

**Um…**

Should Shelby and Beth be in this story?

Faberry friendship? Or enemies.

And what does Sue want with my lovely Berittana?

And... What about Artina/Tartie? Should they remain public enemy number one or redeem themselves at the party.

**Also, sorry for the lack of Artie, Tina and Cedes. They will be coming up soon, promise :)**


	4. Meeting Up Part One

**My first ficlet chapter :D Yay. Okay, so… uh, I have nothing to say. Awks! Enjoy people :)**

* * *

><p>Rachel looked hesitantly at her boyfriend, "So…" She trailed off, staring into his hazel eyes, "Noah?" Her voice was cautious, like she was about to disarm a bomb.<p>

"So, he's basically stalking you?" His voice was low, much like a growl, Rachel nodded, not tearing her eyes away from Puck's stare.

Puck held his girlfriend's gaze, "Why you didn't tell me before?" The question sounded more like an accusation but he couldn't care a less.

Rachel shrugged before she could restrain herself, "I couldn't Noah, I told you he was here and you were livid then, if I told you everything Friday night, you'd be enraged then, I only told you today because he turned up on the doorstep, and it… it scared me Noah, and I needed to tell someone that I trusted, and… it was you"

Her eyes were glassy as she still kept Puck's gaze, she found herself unable to look away, "I trust you Noah, and you can be mad at me for not telling you the full story, but… I don't care Noah, I don't"

Puck's eyes softened, as he took his girlfriend's hands, "You know I'm not good with this touchy-feely shit Rach, but, I like that you can trust me, and I love that you know me so well, and… well yeah"

Rachel gave a smile, a small one, but it was genuine, unlike her showface she wore everyday, "Noah, even if we weren't dating, we'd still be doing just this, we'd be on my living room couch and we'd be having a touchy-feely session, and you'd still be wishing that Sam and the others would hurry up and get here so you could get away before I start crying" She finished with a small laugh, which was slightly bitter.

Puck broke Rachel's gaze to kiss her on the forehead, "I love you Rach" He whispered, it having been the first time to say it out loud.

Rachel gave a watery smile, her eyes glistening again, "I love you too Noah" Her voice cracked, "I really do"

They heard the front door click open but neither moved, wanting to bask in that moment before the 'madness' began.

"Good, because this… us, we're forever babe" Puck murmured and to his surprise Rachel didn't babble out the improbabilty of ending up with your highschool sweetheart, instead she just nodded.

"I know"

* * *

><p>Santana smirked from the doorway, leaning against the framing, keys in hand, "Now, if you two are done, can we get ready for this crap party?"<p>

Puck and Rachel turned to her, bewildered, "Hi Satan" Puck teased, as if daring her to retort, Rachel raised an eyebrow, seemingly waiting for the retort as well.

Santana just rolled her eyes, "Sam's talking with tubbers, he'll be here in a few minutes" Rachel sent Santana a soft smile that the latina would usually ignore, but in this case she smiled back.

Rachel slowly stood up from the couch, unlatching her hands from Puck's, "Do you need any help Santana?" She asked, smiling slightly.

Santana nodded, "Since we can't fucking drink cos it's a Sunday, you got any soda? I brang everything else in the world, but soda!"

Puck snorted, "There's nothing in your hands San" He motioned to her empty hands, Santana smirked, "That's why you're here, everything's in my car, and you're going to get it"

Rachel shrugged, her shoulder's shaking with supressed laughter, "Go on then Noah" Puck mock-glared at his girlfriend, Santana chuckled, "Sammy's going to help once he gets here"

Puck just glared at Santana and dragged himself off the couch, muttering to himself, leaving the room.

Santana smirked at Rachel, "You got soda?" Rachel nodded, "Yeah, c'mon"

* * *

><p>Sam pulled up beside Santana's car, laughing when he saw Puck struggling to make it back to the door, stopping himself short when his phone buzzed.<p>

**Q **Are you at Rupaul's yet?

**Sam **[Q] Don't call her that Q

**Q **Well, are you?

**Sam **Leave me alone Q. I came over to talk. We talked. And now… well, I give up.

**Q **Sammy, please?

**Sam **Just leave me alone Quinn.

Sam shoved his phone back in his pocket, groaning lowly, slowly leaving the privacy of his car, grinning as Puck gave him a two fingered wave, exiting the house himself.

"You gonna help Evans?" Sam gave a slight smile and nodded, helping his friend with the party supplies.

"How's Rachel?" Sam asked, breaking the silence, he noticed how Puck's face lit up slightly at the mention of the diva's name.

"She's awesome dude, like… I thought she'd be complainin' all about Hudson, but she's barely talked to him, face-to-face, I really like this one Sam, she actually believes in me, and no one believes in me, she's different"

Sam sent a grin in his friend's direction, "Yeah, a girl like that it hard to find" Puck smirked, "Yeah, I'm glad I found mine"

The two boys smiled, but Sam's thoughts were elsewhere.

_I thought Quinn was that girl._

Santana and Rachel leaned against the doorway, Santana, raising her eyebrows at the boys, and Rachel, smiling ever so subtley.

"You guys almost done?" Santana called out, snapping the two boys from their daze, Puck nodded, "Yeah, just one more trip and we'll be done" Sam explained, grabbing another plastic bag.

Puck rolled his eyes and snatched the last bag, "Now, when is Hummel and his boy toy gettin' here?" Puck asked his girlfriend, who in turn shrugged.

"Soon? It's quite a long drive from Dalton to Lima, and Kurt had just gotten back when we started planning this get together"

Santana turned on her heel and walked to her car, "I'm picking up Britt and Mike" She announced before sliding in and driving off.

Puck rolled his eyes and snorted, walking towards the house, Sam trailing, "Let's get this shit in, and then maybe I can watch you change?" Rachel raised an eyebrow, "Sure, and maybe we'll have a threesome"

Sam spluttered and Rachel smirked, "I'm joking Samuel, I don't plan on losing my virginty in a threesome, well at least right now" As she said the last part she winked at the two boys.

Puck raised an amused eyebrow, "Well, really? I'll just make myself a time machine, where's Artie?" Puck said, looking around, searching for the boy.

Rachel and Sam laughed as they entered the kitchen where Puck had dumped most of the bags, Puck walked out, yelling about checking out Rachel's fathers cars.

Sam looked nervously at Rachel, who rolled her eyes, "Samuel, I do realise we have never talked to each other individually before, but… so what?" Rachel shrugged, emitting a nervous laugh.

Rachel turned to the sink, washing her hands, "You still love Quinn" She phrased it like a statement, not a question.

"Am I that obvious?" Sam groaned, leaning against the counter beside Rachel, "No. It was a messy breakup, and she was your first love, yes?"

Sam nodded, "You're always gonna have feelings for her, but the breakup, as much as you both deny it, you still love each other, because, you're never gonna have the closure, knowing that you're going to be happy with someone else, Quinn moved on, denying her feelings, same with you, but you aren't denying them, are you?"

Rachel looked over at Sam, "Look, you can't talk to Noah or Santana about this sort of stuff, so I'm here, if you need it" She gave Sam a small smile before walking towards the fridge.

Sam nodded, and brang a hand up to his head, "Who else knows?" Rachel shrugged, pausing in front of the fridge, "Kurt. It's like a sixth sense thing"

Rachel opened the fridge door, "Would you like a drink before the party starts?" Her voice was quiet, Sam nodded, studying the brunette.

_Maybe I can trust her…_

"Rachel?" Rachel turned around, her eyes soft, "Yes Samuel?" Her tone was soft, much like her appearance, "Can I trust you?"

She nodded, biting her lip nervously, "Of course Samuel" Sam smiled slightly, "If I tell you something, something big, do you promise not to tell _anyone_?"

Rachel nodded, tilting her head in confusion, "What is it?" Her voice was slightly agitated, but her eyes were soft, understanding.

* * *

><p>Kurt looked over at his boyfriend, "You didn't have to come y'know?" Kurt's tone was light, but he was really curious.<p>

Blaine shrugged, "We'll be seeing them all tomorrow, may as well get it over with" Kurt raised an eyebrow, disbelieving.

The older boy sighed, "I dunno Kurt, these guys are a year younger than me, but they seem so… protective, and I have to get them to trust me Kurt, because, I just… do"

Kurt smiled slightly, "Look, Finn, Puck, Sam and the others, they're just looking out for me, but I don't care what they think, I love you and that's all that matters Blaine"

Blaine relaxed his grip on the steering wheel, which was unbearably tight, "Finn's your brother, who seems to hate me, Puck's been weird with me since the whole Rachel debacle and I have no idea about Sam, one minute he's like my best friend, the next; he hates me, the others are alright though" He explained with a shrug towards the end.

Kurt sent a reassuring smile to his boyfriend, "Finn is always going to pretend to be the perfect brother, but usually, he's the complete opposite, Puck is protective of Rach, really protective, I don't even get that bond, but I do, in some aspects, Sam's trying to be Finn, y'know? The quarterback, top of the high school pyrimad, but he's also a pretty good guy, the others, they're more laid back, especially Mike, I mean, Artie's laid back, but he's always gonna want to be more, Mike, he's content with that he has" He explained softly, meaning every word.

Blaine nodded, smiling softly at his boyfriend, "We're here" He said, feigning enthusiasm, Kurt rolled his eyes, "Well, I, for one, am excited to see my lovely Rachel" Blaine chuckled as he pulled up to the curb.

"I'm happy to see Rach too" He smiled, ever since their drunken kiss the two had a strong friendship, and they usually turned to each other, but his smile soon disappeared as he thought about something Rachel had asked him a while ago.

'_Have you ever imagined your own funeral Blaine? I have'_

'_Really?'_

'_Yeah. Mine was lonely. Really lonely. You were there, and Kurt, and Noah'_

'_Just us three? What about Finn?'_

'_I'm not that dumb Blaine. He'll be in Lima with Quinn'_

'_Where will your funeral be?'_

'_Anywhere but this place of lost dreams'_

'_Lost dreams huh Rach?'_

'_Yeah Blaine. Lima is just that'_

Blaine shook his head, pasting the smile back on, hoping Kurt hadn't seen the lapse, but of course he did, "You okay?" He asked, slightly concerned.

"I will be" Blaine said shortly, opening the door and springing out, leaving Kurt mildly confused, "Silly Kurt, of course Blaine is fine" He muttered under his breath.

* * *

><p>Santana smiled as Brittany slid in the back of the car, watching Mike as he rolled his eyes, "Can we go now?" He asked, exasperated, Brittany nodded eagerly from the back off the car and all Santana can do is drive, smiling as Mike and Brittany go through their familiar banter.<p>

"San?" Brittany asked, pulling Santana from her thoughts, "Yes boo?" Brittany bit her lip, "Will Artie and Tina be there?" Her voice was soft, shaking slightly.

Mike turned to Santana too, curious, Santana nodded slowly, "They were invited, but they may not come" Santana looked at her girlfriend and one of her closest friends, slightly anxious.

Brittany's face fell momentarily, before she smiled again, a bit weaker than before, but Mike made no move to hide his discomfort, "Great" He mumbled.

Santana gave Mike a sad smile, "C'mon Kurt and Blaine should be there now" She said softly, turning into Rachel's street.

Brittany rubbed Mike on the shoulder, "We've got the others, we'll be fine Mike" Mike smiled at the blonde, "Yeah, we just might be"

Santana parked the car, "C'mon, we're still early" She murmured, opening the door and stepping out, with Mike and Brittany following closely.

The three set off towards the house as Finn drove past, as he glanced at the Berry house, sighing, revving the car and driving off.

* * *

><p>Rachel stood frozen as Sam walked off, as she took in the information he had just told her, as Blaine came in, eyeing her nervously.<p>

"Rach?" He asked slowly, Rachel slowly turned to face him, smiling brightly, her 'showface' "Hello Blaine, where's Kurt?"

Blaine tilted his head, "In the car? Or behind me" Kurt rolled his eyes as he strode into the kitchen, "Hello my beloved diva, what's wrong with you?"

Rachel shook her head, her smile slowly fading, "There's nothing wrong, I'm just nervous about going back to school after Regionals, I mean… it's not like anything's going to change"

Kurt smiled slightly moving towards Rachel, hugging her, "So? You embrace the loser right?" Blaine asked, smiling at his boyfriend and closest girl friend.

Rachel let out a bark of laughter, "Yeah, you embrace it" She muttered, winking at Blaine, "Good, because we're all going to embrace our loser" Kurt announced, pulling away, beaming.

The three all smiled, "So, since I'm coming to Mckinely soon, can you give me a run down Rach? Kurt's tried, but he's ends up cracking up"

Rachel smiled at Blaine, "Sure, where do you want me to start?" Blaine shrugged, "The first rehearsal"

Kurt snorted, "Sorry" Rachel smiled, "_Don't Rock The Boat_? Horrific, but it was our first rehearsal, mine and Mercedes' first fight, my first storm out, a whole lotta first's"

Blaine nodded, "Where was Finn?" Rachel laughed slightly, "Mr Shue blackmailed him into joining, he planted marijuana in his locker" She paused, smiling at Blaine's expression.

"Yeah, and after that first rehearsal, I was convinced that he was the one for me" She snorted, rolling her eyes at her own stupidity.

"Then the Cheerios joined, Quinn hated me, so Santana and Brittany did too, and… Glee was bearable, I didn't have Finn, Artie, Tina, Mercedes _or _Kurt, but I was singing"

Kurt looked down at the ground, "Anyways, then Kurt joined the football team, and Noah, Mike and Matt joined, so we had all 12, the original New Directions, but it will always be the original five for me, because… it just is, I love Noah and San and Britt, but… the original five? They're the original _five_"

Blaine smiled, nodding along. "Sectionals, it was an almost disaster, the other clubs stole our setlist thanks to Sue, but we still pulled through, came first, babygate, Finn, Quinn, Noah, it was all forgotten that night, we were just some kids in a show choir"

Kurt grinned, "And then, I dated Finn for about a week? He dumped me to find his 'inner rockstar' Idiot, anyways, so I met Jesse St. James, and Glee was pretty tame y'know? Some people were pissed that I was dating our biggest competition, but basically, it was pretty smooth, until Jesse transferred to Mckinely, then things slowly got out of hand"

Blaine tilted his head slightly in confusion, "Wow" Rachel smiled slightly, "Yep, and then Finn decided he wanted to fight to get me back, I did some horrible things, and then Jesse left, egged me, and fuckified the group"

Kurt nodded, remembering the events. "Uh, than Regionals, we lost, and we thought Glee was over" Her voice was low, "But we got another year, and it was awesome"

Rachel sighed, "Kurt's probably told you the rest, anyways, San and the others should be here by now"

Santana bit her lip from the doorway, smiling softly.

_Rachel could've told Blaine the whole story…_

"We're back!" Santana announced, strutting into the kitchen, Mike and Brittany following, Puck followed closely after several short moments, "What?"

Everyone smiled slightly, "_Blame It On The Goose_" Rachel teased, Puck raised an eyebrow, "That's a good fuckin' song Berry"

Rachel smiled, "That it is Noah" She said as Puck walked towards her, planting a kiss on her forehead, "Agreed"

Sam entered the kitchen, "Wow. There's a lot of people here" He exclaimed, looking at Rachel who shook her head knowingly.

Santana looked between the two, "WELL! Before the others get here, let's get ready" She clapped her hands, much like Mr Shuester in Glee.

Everyone looked at her for a moment, before rolling their eyes, Brittany smiled though, "So, what are we doing?" Blaine looked confused, turning to Kurt, who shrugged.

"Ask San"

* * *

><p>Mercedes smiled as Rachel's house came into view, sighing slightly, she was excited to see Rachel and the others again sure.<p>

But the Puckleberry/Fuinn and Bike/Artina rivalries would most likely come out tonight, and the thought scared Mercedes to no end.

Maybe it'll work out. Maybe it won't.

* * *

><p><em><em>**Okay, so this is going to be a triology, somehow, I got more wrapped up in the warming up then I planned to, and well yeah.**

**So, the next chapter is Fuinn and Artina arriving and the actual party, or whatever it's going to be, and well I might make them snowed in or something, hmmm…**

**That could work! What's Rachel and Sam's big secret's people?**

**Annnnddd… Uh? Well, any other relationships you want to see?**

**I LOVE YOU ALL**

**XX**

**Read, Review, Favourite. :)**


	5. Meeting Up Part Two

**Hi, well I logged on the day after I updated, and I was like… wow. You guys are awesome, but I can't help but notice that there is basically no criticisim.**

**Anyone?**

**Well, up to part two. :)**

* * *

><p>Rachel smiled as she watched her classmates set up for the 'gathering' Rachel honestly had no idea what to call each of them, she smiled softly, but frowned again, sighing.<p>

Puck was Noah, her boyfriend, Kurt and Blaine were her _best _friends, Santana and Brittany were her good friends, but what was Sam and Mike?

Rachel looked at the two close friends, pursing her lips, "Hey B, you gonna help?" Santana snapped her from her thoughts.

Brittany laughed lightly from beside Rachel, "Yeah, sorry… How can I help you?" Rachel's tone was airy, still staring at Mike and Sam.

Puck raised an eyebrow and snorted, "Hurry up Berry" He teased, winking, Rachel glared, tearing her gaze from the two oblivious boys.

"How can I help?" She spat, smirking at her boyfriend, "Get some freaking music!" Santana screamed while Puck snorted, again.

"She kinda has about 20,000 cd's San" He explained, smiling at his girlfriend, "Yeah, that's true" Blaine announced, sitting up from the chair he and Kurt had claimed.

Kurt nodded, looking at Rachel who was blushing slightly, "It's true" She mumbled, looking up at Santana, "Maybe you should choose some music San"

Santana shrugged, "LEAD ME TO THE MUSIC!" Rachel rolled her eyes and walked up, "COME ON!" She yelled, motioning for Santana to follow.

Mike looked around at the room, "Where's Santana and Rachel?" Everyone stared at him, before Brittany broke into giggles, Kurt following.

Sam looked at his friend before looking to Puck, who shrugged, "Music dude" Mike looked at Sam before going back to the sound system.

Kurt smiled slightly, "People are arriving!" He said in a sing-song voice, everyone but Brittany and Sam turned to the window where Mercedes' car was pulled up.

Everyone let out a sigh of relief, "Who else do you reckon will come?" Rachel asked, walking back into the room, a knapsack on her shoulder, filled with cd's.

Puck turned to his girlfriend, "Finn will, so that means Quinn, uh… Artie and Tina probably, and Lauren will show up, uh… Am I forgetting anyone?"

Rachel shook her head, "I don't think so, uh, San's getting more music"Rachel lowered the knapsack on the coffee table beside Blaine and Kurt's chair.

"Cool" Mike murmured, smiling at the brunette, Puck fell on the couch behind the coffee table which Rachel was hovering over, "AWESOME!" He said sarcastically.

Rachel rolled her eyes and strode towards the door, "Come in Mercedes!" She called cheerfully, flinging the door open, smiling at the 'chocolate' diva.

Mercedes smirked, "Hey Rach, how are ya?" She smiled, hugging Rachel, "Good good, just waiting for the others"

The two girls headed to the lounge, "So… How's Puckleberry 2.0 going?" Rachel almost snorted, "Puckleberry? 2.0? Who came up with that?"

Kurt smirked, "ME! And Cedes, we were bored the day he sang _Sweet Coraline _and it stuck" Puck grinned at the memory, "Neil Diamond kicks ass"

Rachel rolled her eyes, "Sure he does Noah" She fell on the couch beside Brittany and Puck, Mercedes sat on the floor beside Mike.

Santana came back into the room, holding two bags full of cd's, "What? She has a lot of cd's!" She defended, huffing collapsing on the armrest beside Brittany, and began braiding the blondes hair.

"Okay, so is Lauren even coming San?" Puck asked, Santana shook her head, "Why? I didn't expect her too, I mean, without you and her together there's no point to stay around here, is there?"

Everyone slowly nodded, frowning slightly, they heard two cars pull up and Rachel sighed, wondering why she agreed to this.

* * *

><p>Finn opened his door, sparing a glance at his irritated girlfriend who was glaring at him, "Why did we have to come Finny?" She complained.<p>

Quinn opened her door slowly, stalling, "Because, Nationals is coming up Q, we need to all get along okay?"

Finn sighed, seeing Tina's car in front of them, "Fine" Quinn caved, still glaring, Finn smiled slightly at his girlfriend, "Let's get goin' Q"

The two stepped out of the car, seeing Tina and Artie wheeling/walking towards the house, Quinn frowned, "How could they do that?"

Finn stared at his girlfriend, "What?" Quinn sighed, "Cheat, I mean… who does that? On Brittany and Mike out of all the people!"

Quinn crossed her arms, frowning still, "I'm sorry" She whispered, "For cheating on you with Puck, I was upset, and drunk, and fat"

Finn rolled his eyes, "Sure you are Quinn" He stalked towards the house, Quinn following, "It's snowing" Quinn whispered, realising it for the first time.

"Yeah, it's s'posed to get pretty hard" Finn said absentmindedly, "Really?" Quinn asked, interested, Finn nodded slowly, "Yeah, mom told me"

Quinn almost snorted.

_Of course._

"My mother doesn't pay attention to the weather" She said quietly, almost sadly, "She's too busy thinking about my dad"

Finn knocked on the door, finally turning to face Quinn, "And? At least he's alive" He spat, turning back towards the door, to find Rachel there, glaring at him.

"And? It doesn't hurt any less Finn, at least you know your dad loves you" She said coldly, "Come in Finn, Quinn" She smiled at Quinn opening the door further.

Quinn bit back a hurtful comment, "Thank you Rachel" She said slowly, her name feeling foreign to her.

Rachel looked taken aback, "No problem Quinn" She recovered quickly as Finn trudged in, Quinn gave Rachel a small smile before following her boyfriend into the house.

* * *

><p>When the three returned to the lounge, they heard a loud commotion between Santana and Artie.<p>

"HOW COULD YOU TWO DO THAT? Huh? HOW?" Santana screamed at Artie and Tina.

"WE DIDN'T MEAN FOR THIS TO HAPPEN SATAN!" Artie screamed back.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT CRIPPLE! DON'T TEST ME!"

"OH, I'M TESTING YOU!"

Rachel rubbed a hand over her face, "STOP IT NOW! ALL OF YOU!" She screamed at Santana, Artie, Tina and Mike, the two asians were hissing at each other, but were very quiet about it.

Santana sighed in frustration, "B!" She whined, pouting, Rachel shook her head, "Sit down now Santana"

The latina glared at the diva but sat back down beside Brittany, "No more fighting now, got it?" Everyone nodded slightly.

Rachel smiled slightly, before sighing, "Does anyone want to fight? Because if you do, you can leave right now"

No one made a move and Rachel beamed, "Good,now… does anyone want a drink?" Everyone nodded, "Great, does anyone wanna help me?"

Sam nodded, "Thanks Sam, anyone else?" Quinn shrugged, "I'll help" The three walked towards the kitchen, Rachel sneaking sly glances at Sam, frowning.

Quinn ignored the glances, she was stuck in her own little world, "Can I ask you something Rachel?" She asked quietly.

Rachel nodded, "What is it?" Sam walked to the kitchen leaving the two girls, "Why did you love Finn so much?"

Quinn smiled gently, trying to offput the younger girls nerves, "His voice, he wasn't the perfect boyfriend, or friend, but for me, his voice and his smile, it just drew me in"

Rachel gave a lopsided smile before walking off towards the kitchen, leaving Quinn, who sighed, "Great" She muttered before following Rachel and Sam.

* * *

><p>Finn stood awkwardly against the framing, watching his 'friends' interact with each other, all ignoring him.<p>

He sighed loudly, but no one made a movement, well towards him, but to each other, "Guys?" He asked, and everyone turned to him.

"What Hudson?" Puck snapped, glaring at him, "I… Just… don't worry" He threw his hand up, "Tell Quinn I've gone home" He yelled opening the door and storming out into the thick snow.

Everyone stared after him, before Santana shrugged, "HE'S GONE!" Kurt started laughing, and everyone followed, one by one.

Sam, Quinn and Rachel stared at them from the kitchen door, drinks in hand, "Guys?" Rachel yelled over the laughter, looking at the two blondes, mirroring their frowns.

Brittany stopped laughing first, "Finn just did a Rachel-Berry storm out!" She squealed, before dissolving into laughter again.

Rachel furrowed her brow while Sam puckered his lips in thought, Quinn's shoulders started shaking with supressed laughter.

"So…" Santana started, wiping stray tears from her cheeks, still chuckling, "What should we do now that Frankenteen is out?"

Puck smirked, "COD, no brainer, Rachel has like every one of the versions, seriously, show 'em babe" Rachel groaned, "Fine, you go get them"

The guys all smirked as Puck stalked off, "Follow him, he'll start playing and not come back" Rachel informed the other boys, who all ran/wheeled to where Puck disappeared to, minus Kurt.

"Okay! PUCKLEBERRY GOSSIP!" Mercedes screamed, looking intently at Rachel, who blushed and sat down, placing the drinks on the table.

Quinn stifled another laugh, sitting beside Tina, placing her drinks on the table, Kurt smiled, "I already know all this, so nothing can surprise me"

Brittany smiled softly, "TELL US!" She screamed, betraying her relaxed demeanour, Rachel laughed lightly, "What's there to tell?"

Tina raised an eyebrow, "What's isn't there to tell?" Everyone nodded, apart from Kurt who rolled his eyes.

Rachel sighed in defeat, "What do you want to know then?" Everyone smiled, thinking of questions to ask.

* * *

><p>Puck turned the console on as they other boys filed through the door, glaring at him, "What?" He asked, slightly sheepish.<p>

"You weren't comin' back were ya?" Sam asked, collapsing on a beanbag chair, chucking a water bottle at Puck.

Puck caught it and shrugged, "I was planning on screaming for you all to get here" Artie raised an eyebrow and wheeled beside Sam, "Sure you were Puck"

Blaine shook his head and looked at Mike who shrugged, and dragged the dapper to the second couch.

"Okay, so which game?" Artie asked, looking at Puck, "World At War" He said shrugging, chucking Artie a controller, "She's only got four controllers, who's stayin' out?"

Blaine smiled, "I will" He said, passing a controller to Mike, who smiled, "Cool, Blaine replaces first loser" Sam announced, grabbing a controller from Puck.

Everyone nodded as Puck got the game set up, making idle small talk, waiting, "Wait… so Sam's the only single loser here?" Puck asked, picking up on the situation.

Sam glared at the jewish teen, "Shut it Puckerman, and yes" Puck smirked, "HA! I win, I win the best girlfriend"

Everyone raised an eyebrow, "Oh really Puck?" Mike teased, "Yep. Do you want me to list the awesomness that is Rachel fucking Berry?"

Blaine almost snorted as everyone but him nodded, "Fine then, Blaine? She a good kisser?" Blaine blushed slightly, looking anywhere but Puck as he slowly nodded, "Actually"

Artie looked at him in surprise, "Nice" Sam and Mike just stared, Puck nodded slowly, "Alright, Mike. Does she listen to you?"

Mike nodded, "Course" Puck grinned, "Artie, does she believe in you?" Artie snorted, "She believes in everyone"

Puck shrugged, "True, Sam. What do you love about her?" Sam smiled, "You can trust her with anything"

Everyone nodded, "Exactly!" Puck said in victory, "She wins" Everyone sighed, not defending their own girlfriends.

Because deep down, they _know _Puck's right.

* * *

><p>Rachel knew that something was wrong with Quinn that day, but she said <em>nothing<em>. Nothing until she decided to say goodbye, Rachel walked Quinn to the door.

"What's wrong?" She finally asked, "I don't love Finn" Quinn finally whispered after several moments of silence, "I need a ride home, can you drive me?"

Rachel gave a small smile, "Sure, c'mon" Quinn turned the handle, "Uh Rach?" The nickname slipped from her lips as she turned to Rachel in a hurry, "We're snowed in"

The two girls exchanged a quick look, "EVERYONE!" Rachel finally screamed, "GET OVER HERE NOW!" She added, as everyone raced over to them.

"What?" _Puck._

"What happened?" _Santana._

"Did the aliens abduct Finn?" _Brittany._

"We're snowned in?" _Kurt._

"Yeah Kurt, we're snowed in" Rachel confirmed, still staring at Brittany, confused about her comment, and _where _she got that from.

"WHAT?" _Sam?_

Quinn looked at her ex, "Uh, Sam?" Sam sighed, "I'm sorta claustro… phobic?" Everyone nodded in realisation, "What to do?" Puck smirked at his girlfriend, "Bedroom Rach?"

Rachel glared at her boyfriend, "Shut it Puckerman, we should get some dinner or something" Everyone smiled at the mention of food, "Rach can't cook" Kurt pointed out, earning a glare from Blaine and Rachel.

Quinn sighed, "I can cook, Brittany can too, and I know you can cook Kurt, so we can figure something out while the rest of you do… something"

The three chefs walked off leaving the others, "Truth or Dare!" Santana announced, "Usually I would do Spin The Bottle, but I don't want to fall in love with Blaine" She finished with a wink directed at the still glaring Rachel.

"Shut up!" She exclaimed, "Let's play people!" Blaine said, trying to change the subject, Mercedes laughed out loud before she could stop herself, "Sorry"

Tina smiled, "Lounge Rachel?" Rachel smiled finally, at the asian and nodded, "C'mon!" She said, walking towards the lounge, everyone following.

* * *

><p>"I'M FIRST!" Santana announced, "What? I came up with it, go get a bottle B" Rachel rolled her eyes as she snatched one of the coffee table, "Here"<p>

Santana smirked and spun the bottle, it landing on Tina, who bit her lip, "Truth or dare?" Tina narrowed her eyes, "Truth"

Everyone rolled their eyes, "Why did you cheat on Mike?" Mike smirked, actually interested, Tina sighed, "I don't know really, I really don't, it's just… one day when Mike was with his brother, and I was really upset Artie was there, and he was there"

Artie smiled weakly as Mike rubbed Tina's shoulder "It's okay T" He muttered, before looking at Santana who nodded, "Acceptable, your go"

Tina smiled again as she spun the bottle, landing on Puck, "Truth or dare?" Puck rolled his eyes, "Dare" Tina thought for a moment, "Uh, I dare you to not kiss Rach for a week"

Rachel laughed at Puck's horrified expression, "What's the punishment?" Tina puckered her lips in thought, "You have to touch Sam's wanky spots"

Everyone laughed as horror overtook Sam's features, Puck grimaced, "I'll take the dare, sadly. I just don't swing that way"

Puck took a swing and it landed on Artie, "Truth or dare crip?" Artie rolled his eyes, "Uh, truth?" Puck frowned, "Party pooper, uh… Dude, what's your fucking secret? You got with Brittany Susan Fucking Peirce"

Artie chuckled, "I don't have one Puck, just treat women like you should" Puck rolled his eyes, "Fine" Artie smiled, "Rach, can you spin it for me?"

Rachel smiled and spun, and it landed on Quinn, "Truth or dare Q?" Quinn sighed, "Truth" She said simply, Artie bit his lip, "Uh… Do you ever miss Beth?"

Quinn squeezed her eyes shut, "Of course" She said softly, Puck, who was next to her, rubbed her shoulder, "It's okay Q" He soothed, smiling slightly.

Artie nodded, "Perfect, your turn" Quinn smiled weakly spinning the bottle, landing Mike, "Truth or dare?"

Mike sighed, "Dare" Quinn's eyes widened momentarily, "Uh, I dare you to… Kiss Kurt, punishment? Go to school wearing clothes like Kurt"

Kurt looked at Mike nervously, "You're evil, get 'ere Kurt" Quinn smirked as Mike pressed a chaste kiss to Kurt's lips. Grimacing.

"Happy?" Quinn nodded, "Your go Mike" Mike spun the bottle, landing on Blaine, who looked bored until that moment.

"Truth or dare?" Blaine raised an eyebrow, "Truth" Mike pouted, "Fine! I had a good one too, well. Uh, well, Rachel a good kisser? I already know _your _answer, but yeah…"

Kurt snorted, "Course she's a good kisser" He blurted out, everyone stared at him but Rachel who laughed, "I have a thing about kissing gays and making them second guess themselves"

Everyone turned to stare at her, "What?" She smiled at Kurt and Blaine and winked, "Spin Blaine"

Blaine did what he was told and spun, and it landed on Mercedes, "Truth!" She said quickly, "Have you liked anyone since Kurt?" Mercedes glared at Kurt as she nodded.

"Who?" Mercedes shook her head, "You didn't say I had to tell you who I liked white boy, my turn"

The game continued for a while longer, Rachel turned out to be bi, and had to kiss Quinn, in the kitchen, Puck was asked who was better; High schoolers or cougars? Cougars. Blaine had to kiss Rachel again, and revealed he had a brother he had never met, Mercedes said that is was Matt she had also liked, Sam said that he still had feelings for Quinn, Santana said she wanted to kiss Rachel, not surprising anyone, apart from Puck. Who yelled, "PEZBERRY!" Tina and Artie steered clear of dares and revealed next to nothing, Puck had to slushie Finn the next day, by Rachel's request, and it was revealed that Brittany, Quinn, Santana and Rachel used to be best friends and B,Q,S and R, the most popular girls at their _private _middle school.

"DINNER!" Kurt yelled from the kitchen.

_##_

**THEY'RE SNOWED IN! And, I don't like Lauren and Finn if you haven't guessed. Boring, I know, I decided to bring fb back in the next chappity chap, so YAY!**

**Uh… What else? I love my dares, especially the Puckleberry drought, and the Fuck (FinnPuck) slushie situation, uh… PEZBERRY!**

**WHOO!**


	6. Aftermath

**Okay, so FB chapter as promised but it's continued on from the last ficlet chapter, I have bad news for you all. This story will be ending in, 10? 10 Chapters, yeah. Sorry :(**

**The last chapter is the flight to Nationals too, so yeah :P HERE WE GO!**

* * *

><p><strong>Sam Evans <strong>Is confused, seriously. If Rachel, Q, S and Britt used to be best friends, what the hell happened?

**[Noah 'Puck' Puckerman, Kurt Hummel **and **Mercedes Jones **like this]

**Rachel Berry **Ah… About that…

**Santana Lopez **Things happened, big things.

**Quinn Fabray **And changed our relationship forever, this sounds like a fairytale.

**Rachel Berry **Yeah, it kinda does…

**Finn Hudson **Wait, you told them about that?

**Rachel Berry **Whatever Finn, you just left?

**Santana Lopez **Dog move bro, (From Puck, B's using his phone)

**Sam Evans **Are you gonna tell us?

**Quinn Fabray **Um… Sure.

* * *

><p><em>Half An Hour Later<em>

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman **to **Rachel Berry **Wait, that's ridiculous babe, wait! Was it true?

**Quinn Fabray **No, we found that out eventually, it was just to late :(

**Rachel Berry **Yeah… Too late :) But oh well, we're friends now, right Quinn?

**Quinn Fabray **If you'll have me :?

**Santana Lopez **Ask Britt. But maybe.

**Brittany S. Peirce **YESH! YESH! YESH!

**Quinn Fabray **Thanks guys :D

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt Hummel <strong>Is bored. Really bored. SOMEONE SAVE US BEFORE THEY PLAY SPIN THE BOTTLE!

**Burt Hummel **WHAT'S GOING ON SON?

**Kurt Hummel **Snowed in.

**Burt Hummel **HAVING FUN SON?

**Kurt Hummel **Oh, totally dad.

**Burt Hummel **GOOD BOY!

**Kurt Hummel **Dad, could you call Britt's dad, he has a plow?

**Burt Hummel **CAROLE IS NOW!

**Carole Hudson-Hummel **He's on his way Kurtie.

**Kurt Hummel **Thank you :D

**Santana Lopez **SPIN THE BOTTLE!

**Burt Hummel **HEY! ^^ ANOTHER PERSON WHO WRITES IN CAPS!

**Kurt Hummel **Why do you do that anyways?

**Burt Hummel **CAN'T TURN IT OFF LOL!

* * *

><p><strong>Rachel Berry <strong>is snowed in :| And they, NO! NOT SPIN THE BOTTLE! PLEASE NO!

**[Santana Lopez **likes this]

**Santana Lopez **Too late biatch XD

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman **To quote San, but made for me, 'I own those perfect lips!'

**Sam Evans **Fuck you Puckerman

**Rachel Berry **Okay, I am not your property Noah, but yeah, basically.

**Santana Lopez **Let's get this shit started! XD

* * *

><p><strong>Mike Chang <strong>Woah. I agree with **Noah 'Puck' Puckerman, Kurt Hummel **and **Blaine Anderson, **the girl can kiss!

**[Rachel Berry **likes this]

**Rachel Berry **You're not so bad yourself Mike ;)

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman **I REPEAT 'I OWN THOSE PERFECT LIPS!'

**Rachel Berry **Good for you Noah *throws an online lemon slushie*

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman **LEMON! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

**Rachel Berry **Spiders too, XD

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman **Okay babe, I do love you, BUT YOU ARE EVIL!

**Rachel Berry **Diddo.

**Mike Chang **^^This is soooo funny. Ish. Not. IDK!

**Mercedes Jones **Freaking Hilarious.

**Tina Cohen-Chang **Sarcasm?

**Mercedes Jones **Hell to the yes

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt Hummel <strong>HAS BEEN SAVED! YESSSSSSSSSSSSS!

**Mike Chang **I was having fun!

**Rachel Berry **Agreed

**Artie Abrams **Agreed

**Blaine Anderson **Agreed times a billion!

**[Noah 'Puck' Puckerman, Santana Lopez **and **10 **others like this]

**Kurt Hummel **I hate you all.

**Tina Cohen-Chang **And we love you too Kurtie XD

**Rachel Berry **Not really funny Tina

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman **AGREED!

* * *

><p><strong>Rachel Berry <strong>Hmm… I'm bored, and lonely, seriously, what happened? Three minutes ago the house was full, and now it's just me. So bored.

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman **I could come over babe.

**Rachel Berry **I'm gonna have to say no, last time didn't work out all to well

**Santana Lopez **Do tell B :D

**Rachel Berry **I'm gonna go with no, again.

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman **Agreed.

**Santana Lopez **hates both of you.

**Rachel Berry **No threesome for you San XD

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman **NO! We have to have foursome, me, you, Britt and Puck, jeez.

**Sam Evans **Take out Puck and a billion cold showers.

**Rachel Berry **Yeah, I don't know any of you. AT ALL.

**Leroy Berry **But Rachel, didn't you say that Samuel was that nice boy from Glee? And Puck goes to temple with us, of course you know them!

**Rachel Berry **Um… Sarcasm daddy?

**Sam Evans **I am soooo glad my parent's don't have facebook right now

**Quinn Fabray **My mother does D:

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman **Mine too, you've seen her

**Blaine Anderson **I'm on the same boat as Sam, no 'rent's on fb

**Brittany S. Peirce **You and Sam are sharing a boat? Aren't you Kurt's dolphin, and Sam's like two peoples dolphin's?

**Sam Evans **WHAT?

**Brittany S. Peirce **Karofsky's and Finn's! DUH!

**Sam Evans **Wait, what? They're gay? WAIT! I've got nothing against gays, especially since I'm scared of Rachel's dad and daddy, but, I'M NOT GAY!

**Leroy Berry **I have a feeling he meant to put 'no offence'

**Sam Evans** I DIDN'T? OMFG. No offence Mr and Mr Berry!

**Leroy Berry **What does that even mean? Offence is the for quadrent of a game of sport, how does offence apply to this situation?

**Rachel Berry **He hurts my head. And no one hurts my head :|

**Brittany S. Peirce **Everything hurts my head

**Santana Lopez **We know sweetie

**Finn Hudson **Okay… I AM NOT GAY! I am dating Quinn for god sakes

**Quinn Fabray **Yeah totally

**Rachel Berry **Um. This just got awkward.

**Santana Lopez **Agreed

**Brittany S. Peirce **Has anyone seen Dancerz? D:

**Mike Chang **Who keeps letting her near the animals?

**Santana Lopez **BLAME ARTIE!

**Artie Abrams **BLAME SANTANA!

**Rachel Berry **Just blame everyone.

* * *

><p><strong>Finn Hudson <strong>Why do I feel like I missed a lot today?

**Artie Abrams **'Cos ya did

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman **Preach yo'

**Finn Hudson **Just… No. I. No…

**Brittany S. Peirce **Are you okay Finn?

* * *

><p><strong>Tina Cohen-Chang <strong>Britt, I found Dancerz…

**[Brittany S. Peirce **likes this]

**Santana Lopez **And?

**Tina Cohen-Chang **Up in a tree

**Santana Lopez **Fuck. Where?

**Tina Cohen-Chang **The tree beside Mr Shue's house.

**Will Shuester **I'm not going to ask what you're doing here Tina…

**Holly Holiday **BUT GO AWAY! It's awkward when a student is around.

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman **GET SOME!

**Rachel Berry **^^ Now that's awkward.

**Santana Lopez **Wanky wanky.

**[Mike Chang **and **Noah 'Puck' Puckerman **like this]

* * *

><p><strong>Quinn Fabray <strong>is now **Single**

**[Rachel Berry, Mercedes Jones **and **11 **others like this]

**Rachel Berry **Bout time ;)

**[Noah 'Puck' Puckerman, Kurt Hummel **and **10 **others like this]

**Mercedes Jones **That white boy don't deserve any lovin'

**[Blaine Anderson, Santana Lopez **and **10 **others like this]

**Finn Hudson **Do you all really hate me, that MUCH?

**Brittany S. Peirce **DON'T SQUASH US!

**Finn Hudson **Wait… What?

**Brittany S. Peirce **You're a giant. And when giants get angry they stomp.

**[Rachel Berry **and **Santana Lopez **like this]

* * *

><p><strong>Rachel Berry <strong>FRIDAY IS THE WORST SONG EVER. Cue Mr Shue, telling us to sing it. Actually…

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman **I CAN FEEL YOU THINKING! Over the internet Rach, the INTERNET!

**Rachel Berry **Shut it. I'm thinking.

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman **DON'T TELL ME TO SHUT IT YOUNG LADY!

**Rachel Berry **I'LL TELL YOU TO SHUT IT IF I WANT YOU TO SHUT IT! GOT IT?

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman **DON'T USE THAT TONE WITH ME!

**Rachel Berry **WHO'S STOPPING ME? YOU? Don't make me laugh.

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman **Oooh, I'll spank you.

**Rachel Berry **Oh, I'm soooooooooo scared :P

**Santana Lopez **I love you guys!

**Rachel Berry **We love you too San.

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman **Who said I fucking loved her?

**Rachel Berry **SHUT IT PUCKERMAN!

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman **YOU SHUT IT WOMAN!

**Santana Lopez **Tomorrow is going to be fun…

* * *

><p><em>Inbox<em>

**Jesse St. James **to **Rachel Berry**

**Jesse St. James**

Rach, please talk to me

**Rachel Berry**

No, just leave me alone Jesse.

**Jesse St. James**

You're going to talk to me Rachel.

**Rachel Berry**

Jesse… Just don't.

**Jesse St. James**

I'm Mr Shuester's teachers aid Rachel, may as well get used to seeing me.

**Rachel Berry**

LEAVE. ME. ALONE!

* * *

><p><em>Facebook<em>

**Will Shuester **Cannot wait 'til tomorrow guys!

**Rachel Berry **I can. How could you do that Mr Shue?

**Will Shuester **Oh… Look, I denied him, but Figgens was like 'No, no, he requested you, William, you can't turn him down!'

**Rachel Berry **Great…

_##_

**Short and not so sweet, but… I am including some twisted storylines from the show, be proud of me, okay?**

**Anyways, next chap may be a while y'know? Longer than the last chap's wait, don't ask why right now. I also threw a little Cherry lovin' I'M SO HAPPY! YAYAYAYAY!**


	7. Reality

**Hi! Awesomness reviews people, I missed that :) Anyways… Back to school! Yay! And if you're anything like my class you spend the whole times on your phones, so if you're gonna hate this is on Personal Experience, so yeah :P**

* * *

><p><strong>Santana Lopez <strong>Back to reality :| Great…

**[Noah 'Puck' Puckerman, Brittany S. Peirce **and **15 **others like this]

**Rachel Berry **Eh, there's Glee, and that mystery meeting with Coach Sylvester… I forgot about that…

**Santana Lopez **Aww shit, me to!

**Brittany S. Peirce **I didn't :D

**Rachel Berry **Why didn't you text us! Or tell us last night?

**Brittany S. Peirce **I forgot about you two…

**Santana Lopez **It's okay babe, I'm picking you up, kay?

**Brittany S. Peirce **Okay…

* * *

><p><strong>Noah 'Puck' Puckerman <strong>Can't kiss my girlfriend for a WHOLE week. I HATE YOU **Tina Cohen-Chang**

**[Tina Cohen-Chang **likes this]

**Tina Cohen-Chang **Well, would you prefer to touch Sam's wanky spots? That's still an option Puck.

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman **I don't swing that way, so like… Can I hug Rach? Or do other couple-y stuff?

**Tina Cohen-Chang **YES! Totally! I mean you guys are soooo cute together!

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman **Than why can't I kiss her?

**Tina Cohen-Chang **Because I know that you won't be able to do it Puck.

**Rachel Berry **Get over it Noah, seriously ;)

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman **Love you too babe :)

**Rachel Berry ***eye roll* Love you No-No :D

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman **Miss you already :)

**Tina Cohen-Chang **Cute as hell :)

* * *

><p><strong>Rachel Berry <strong>Uh… This is awkward as hell. But will be funny XD

**[Santana Lopez **and **Brittany S. Peirce **like this]

**Brittany S. Peirce **YAY!

**Santana Lopez **Agreed as always B

**Rachel Berry **Yeah…

**Tina Cohen-Chang **What the hell are you talking about?

**Rachel Berry **You'll see :)

**Mike Chang **WHAT IS IT?

* * *

><p><strong>Santana Lopez <strong>uploaded a new **album**

**[] [] [] [] [] [] []**

**Britt, B and Me. You want us :P**

**[Noah 'Puck' Puckerman, Rachel Berry, Jacob Ben-Isareli **and **20 **others like this]

**Santana Lopez **SINCE WHEN IS JEWFRO ON MY FRIEND'S LIST?

**Jacob Ben-Isareli **Since. Like EVER.

**Rachel Berry **Coach, Jesse and Jacob are on all of our friends lists.

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman **EVIL!

**Santana Lopez **BACK TO THE PHOTOS!

**Mike Chang **That caption is soooooooooo true.

**Artie Abrams **^^ Preach

**[Noah 'Puck' Puckerman, Matt Rutherford **and **22 **others like this]

**Brittany S. Peirce **Yay! Lot's of people!

**Artie Abrams **Uh… Boo, there's like 22 paying attention to this… :?

**Brittany S. Peirce **And? I know like 2 people, so yeah :P

**Jacob Ben-Israeli **No comment?

**[Noah 'Puck' Puckerman **likes this]

* * *

><p><strong>Noah 'Puck' Puckerman <strong>MY GIRLFRIEND IS ON THE CHEERIOS! In the words of San: Wanky.

**[Jacob Ben-Israeli, Matt Rutherford, Mike Chang **and **26 **others like this]

**Rachel Berry **Glad you like it Noah ;)

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman **Hell to the yes woman!

**[Santana Lopez **and **Mercedes Jones **like this]

**Matt Rutherford **I seriously miss Lima.

**Mike Chang **And Lima misses you!

**Kurt Hummel **Bromance right here people.

* * *

><p><strong>Blaine Anderson <strong>Okay. So let me get this straight while I'm in Homeroom, **Rachel Berry **is the formerly and sometimes still crazy co-captain of Glee, who's dating the supposed bad boy **Noah 'Puck' Puckerman**, who joined Glee for reasons unknown but everyone has a similar suspicion. **Quinn Fabray **is the former chasitity Queen, HBIC, and head Cheerio, who recently broke up with boyfriend Finn Hudson despite Prom coming up, **Finn Hudson **is the seriously scary giant who's Rachel Berry's co captain, and unbelievably currently single, and currently everyone in Glee hates him, **Santana Lopez **is the (recentley) discovered lesbian who's dating Brittany S. Peirce, and is no longer the bitch everyone used to love to hate, **Brittany S. Peirce** is the lovable but ditzy former (now again) dancing cheerleader, who everyone loves to love, **Mike Chang **is the rumored Ninja (Noah 'Puck' Puckerman) awesome as dancer but not confident with his singing. **Tina Cohen-Chang **and **Artie Abrams **are the unspoken awesomness that lies in Glee, **Sam Evans **is pretty awesome, if I do say so my self, but it seems he's hiding something, **Mercedes Jones **is the most outspoken diva. EVER. **Lauren Zizes **is the scary chick wrestler, and **Kurt Hummel **is the most adorablest person ever xx, is that about right?

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman **Isn't there like a character limit or some shit?

**Sam Evans **Uh… KURT?

**Kurt Hummel **Yeah. Right. And Sam inbox. NOW.

**Quinn Fabray **Totally right. And I want in on that inbox.

**Rachel Berry **Agreed, on all counts, creepy especially Artie, Tina and Mercedes'

**Sam Evans **Rachel on the inbox too.

**Kurt Hummel **Uh, okay?

**Finn Hudson **Gee thanks Blaine :/

**Blaine Anderson **No problem.

**Mercedes Jones **Thanks you :D He can stay ;)

**[Artie Abrams, Tina Cohen-Chang, Mike Chang **and **5 **others like this]

* * *

><p><em>Inbox<em>

**Sam Evans **– **Kurt Hummel, Rachel Berry **and **Quinn Fabray**

**Sam Evans **

Kurt, did you maybe tell your boyfriend?

**Kurt Hummel **

I swear I didn't! I swear! But you did come to Dalton, he might've seen you.

**Quinn Fabray**

WTH? Why is Rachel here?

**Rachel Berry **

He told me yesterday, anyways, what?

**Kurt Hummel**

Sam got a job delivering pizzas, he came to Dalton and luckily or unluckily I got it.

**Rachel Berry **

Okay… And?

**Kurt Hummel**

Blaine might know…

**Quinn Fabray **

Sam, he was just assuming, I promise!

**Sam Evans**

I hope…

**Rachel Berry **

Stop me if this is a ridiculous question, but why not tell the others?

**Sam Evans**

I don't want their pity Rach…

**Rachel Berry**

And you won't get it, we'll try to help you. We're not like that Sam…

**Sam Evans**

Yeah, yeah I know, I'll think about it.

**Kurt Hummel**

Diva's right though Sam.

**Quinn Fabray **

Agreed.

* * *

><p><em>Facebook<em>

**Santana Lopez **Hates Biology… Why am I here again? I don't know :/

**[Mike Chang **likes this]

**Mike Chang **Because we'll be suspended if we miss one more class?

**Santana Lopez **Oh yeah!

**Mike Chang ***facepalmdesk*

**Santana Lopez **You got a big mark on your forehead now…

**Mike Chang **Shut it Lopez.

**Santana Lopez **So so so scared Dancing Ninja.

**Mike Chang **SHUT UP!

**Santana Lopez **Okay…

**Rachel Berry **Mr. Harmon's gonna kill you two!

**Santana Lopez **And who do you have B?

**Rachel Berry **Mr Walker, he's on the phone right now so…

**Santana Lopez **Who do you have that class with?

**Rachel Berry **'Cedes, Blaine, Artie and Tina, why?

**Santana Lopez **No reason… You're in the smart peoples class. Did you know that?

**Rachel Berry ***facepalmdesk* Nooooooooooooo?

**Brittany S. Peirce **You silly duck! Of course you are!

**Rachel Berry **Sarcasm?

**Santana Lopez **Uhuh.

* * *

><p><strong>Noah 'Puck' Puckerman <strong>Lunch fucking rules. I swear. I have next to no classes with B. Apart from Maths, and come on!

**[Rachel Berry **and **Santana Lopez **like this]

**Rachel Berry **How did you get in that class?

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman **Just that badass.

**Debbie Puckerman **He's actually a mathematician.

**Santana Lopez ***cough* dork *cough*

**[Rachel Berry, Matt Rutherford **and **5 **others like this]

**Mike Chang **And I'm a ninja? Way to fill the Jewish stereotype Puck

**Finn Hudson **What?

**Rachel Berry **People assume that Jew's are good at Mathematics.

**Finn Hudson **Ohhhh…

**Mercedes Jones **You don't get it do you?

**Finn Hudson **No?

**Artie Abrams **Okay. People like Puck and Rachel are supposed to be good at maths, the subject with all the numbers?

**Finn Hudson **OH! I don't like that subject, it gives me a headache…

**[Brittany S. Peirce **likes this]

**Tina Cohen-Chang **This is sad…

**[Mercedes Jones, Dave Karofsky **and **2 **others like this]

**Santana Lopez **Are you making fun of Brittany?

**Tina Cohen-Chang **No, I'm making fun of Finn.

**Santana Lopez **Good. Everyone needs some Finn-bashing.

**Matt Rutherford **I FOUND THE LIST!

**Mike Chang **And?

**Matt Rutherford **Okay… Here we go;

He was a major douchesnozzle to Rachel, I mean kissing her? TWICE, when you're dating another person? Not cool, especially while they're both in love with you.

He expected me and Mike to take his side straight after Baby-gate came out! I mean wtf?

He excluded Puck from EVERYTHING! I mean yeah; dog move, but over Quinn?

Did anyone know when he joined Glee he claimed Rachel? Seriously, dude was like gonna pee on her. (Sarcasm Britt)

He cheats off Brittany! IN SPANISH. (No offense San)

He slept with San, kept it from Rachel, when San tells Rach, she gets mad, kisses Puck, Finn dumps her, makes Q cheat on that Sam dude, and when he gets back with Q acts like a jealous bastard with Rach and Puck. Fuckhead.

I just don't like him.

**[Noah 'Puck' Puckerman, Santana Lopez **and **10 **others like this]

**Finn Hudson **Gee. Thanks.

**Santana Lopez **Np. GO MATT!

* * *

><p><strong>Brittany S. Peirce <strong>I like being back in the Cheerios! :D

**[Santana Lopez **likes this]

**Quinn Fabray **Good for you Britt

**Santana Lopez **Oi. It's not our faults Coach didn't want you!

**[Sue Sylvester **and **Rachel Berry **like this]

**Quinn Fabray **Cheerleading is my life Santana!

**Santana Lopez **Point being?

**Quinn Fabray **And you took it! If you didn't go to that stupid meeting with Britt and Rach I would've gotten the spot!

**Rachel Berry **Oh get over it! You'll get back on the team eventually Quinn.

**Quinn Fabray **Now listen here Rupaul. You three took the spots that were left!

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman **You did not just call her that! You said you were fucking past all that shit!

**Quinn Fabray **Ohmigod, Rachel I'm soooo sorry…

**Santana Lopez **You fucking bitch

**Sue Sylvester **You are never getting on that team now tubbers.

**Brittany S. Peirce **Puck? San? Can you come to the auditorium?

**Santana Lopez **What's up Britt?

**Brittany S. Peirce **B's in here and she's really upset because of what Quinn said :'(

**Quinn Fabray **I said sorry!

**Santana Lopez **I'm coming Britt. And I don't fucking care Fabray. You promised.

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman **Coming Britt.

**Quinn Fabray **Fine.

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt Hummel <strong>WHERE THE HELL IS **Rachel Berry**? I AM FREAKING PISSED AT **Quinn Fabray**. SO TELL ME TALL, DARK AND HANDSOME!

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman **Yeah… I'm not the first two, and the third is just wrong dude.

**Kurt Hummel **Where is she Puck?

**Santana Lopez **It's cool, him and boy toy can come.

**Blaine Anderson **Thanks?

**Kurt Hummel **Goody. Blaine! Come to the auditorium.

**Blaine Anderson **But I'm at my locker!

**Kurt Hummel **RAY NEEDS US!

**Blaine Anderson **Okay :P xx

**Kurt Hummel **Yay xx

**Santana Lopez **Cute. ISH.

**[Noah 'Puck' Puckerman **likes this]

* * *

><p><strong>Rachel Berry <strong>Well that didn't last now did it?

**[Kurt Hummel, Santana Lopez **and **6 **others like this]

**Sam Evans **What the hell happened with you and Q?

**Santana Lopez **Called B 'Rupaul' again, and it wasn't a joke, she was serious.

**Sam Evans **Seriously?

**Rachel Berry **Seriously, hey, get to 711. Now.

**Sam Evans **Is it your dare for Puck time?

**[Rachel Berry **likes this]

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman **How'd ya know?

**Sam Evans ***shrugs* dunno…

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman **HURRY UP! We're all gonna do it.

**Sam Evans **Everyone?

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman **Kurt, Blaine, B, Tina, Artie, 'Cedes, S, Britt, Mike, me and you.

**Sam Evans **That isn't everyone. You know that right?

**Rachel Berry **It's most *shrugs*

* * *

><p><strong>Finn Hudson <strong>Has been slushied :/

**[Rachel Berry, Noah 'Puck' Puckerman **and **9 **others like this]

**Will Shuester **What happened Finn?

**Santana Lopez **And here we go…

**[Rachel Berry, Noah 'Puck' Puckerman **and **12 **others like this]

**Will Shuester **What?

**Holly Holiday **The kids think u favour Finny-D. And I agree Will.

**Will Shuester **What? That's absurd!

**Rachel Berry **No it isn't.

**[Santana Lopez, Kurt Hummel **and **11 **others like this]

**Holly Holiday **Maybe you should just… explain hot stuff?

**Rachel Berry **Me? Okay… Look, you always take Finn's side, after Baby-gate, after him and me broke up, whenever he wants an opinion, You always choose him.

**Holly Holiday **Preach!

**Santana Lopez **It's another Wheels.

**[Noah 'Puck' Puckerman **likes this]

**Rachel Berry **See how Mr. Shuester hasn't replied?

**Holly Holiday **Yep.

**Emma Pillsbury - Howell **Will, you do know you can get arrested for that?

**Will Shuester **I know Em.

**Rachel Berry **No reply? I'm sad.

**Finn Hudson **Shut up

**Will Shuester **FINN!

**Finn Hudson **She's slushied me! And Puck, Sam, San, Britt, Blaine, Kurt, Artie, Tina, 'Cedes and Mike!

**Will Shuester **GUYS!

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman **You typed?

**Will Shuester **Why?

**Rachel Berry **It was a dare. Me and Noah can't kiss for a week either.

**Tina Cohen-Chang **Thanks to me.

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman **I'm still pissed at you

**Will Shuester **Guys!

**Rachel Berry **He left Quinn in a snow storm!

**Will Shuester **Finn?

**Quinn Fabray **It is true Mr Shue!

**Sam Evans **That ryhmed!

**Quinn Fabray **I guess…

**Will Shuester **FINN! Answer me. Now.

**Finn Hudson **She was inside!

**Will Shuester **Finn…

**Holly Holiday **He's shaking his head, seriously. And I'm bored, JUST APOLIGIZE FRANKENTEEN!

**Finn Hudson **Sorry?

* * *

><p><strong>Rachel Berry <strong>GLEEEEEEEEE! Finally. It's Glee time!

**[Will Shuester, Brittany S. Peirce **and **9 **others like this]

**Holly Holiday **See you there hot stuff!

**Rachel Berry **Are you coming again Miss Holiday?

**Holly Holiday **Yes I am hot stuff :D

**Rachel Berry **Awesome :P

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman **Hot. Fucking. Stuff.

**Rachel Berry **I'm not gonna ask.

**Will Shuester **That's wise. Puck, you're late.

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman **I'm getting my guitar! I'll be there in a minute…

**Rachel Berry **What are you singing?

**Will Shuester **It's a surprise Rachel.

**Mercedes Jones **Oooooooohhhh…

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the huugggggggeeeee wait guys. I've been busy. Anyways, next chapter will jump to Friday! Yay. Uh… Another long wait. You're allowed to kill me. Promise. I LOVE YOU ALL! Oh, yeah. I should probably put in Finn-Bashing in the warnings now, and possibly Q and Jesse. Hm...<strong>


	8. Author's Note

**Hey guys, I'm really sorry, but I have the suckiest and hardest case of writer's block EVER. So… I'm leaving my current stories. Someday's You Gotta Dance and It's A Technological Life, I mean, I'll still write for them, but… Update's will take FOREVER. So… Yeah, just warning you all. Anyways, since I'm here, I've got WAYYY to many idea's for new fics, so opinions?**

**Glee goes Grey's Anatomy. Rachel and Puck as Meredith and Derek respectively. **

**Future Fic. In which Santana and Rachel are living in New York, and neither of their lives the way they want, now the two people that messed up there lives? Sam and Puck. They're back.**

**Alternative 'New York.' Rachel runs away from Finn because something's wrong. She doesn't feel like she fits into his arms, their voices don't mix perfectly. Instead, there's someone else on her mind, and when she runs away, she makes friend's she never thought possible, and finds a lost friend.**

**RPF. Lea, Dianna, Jonathon and Harry are heading to OZ to find 'Glee's new star. Tahlia's just a normal girl, with a normal life. Got to visit the 'Glee' set almost a year ago and now four familiar faces are showing up in her Media class.**

**Future Fic. My favourite gang of gleeks, (Britt, Kurt, Rach, Puck, Blaine, San, Mike, Matt and Sam) are living it up in New York, but when four of them get in a car accident will things ever be the same?**

**Thanks guys xx**

**Talzdarlz13**


	9. Sweet Lady Kisses

**Hey guys… I'm so sorry, I've had freaking writers block and well my other story was just, like 'write me, write me!' So I did, and I came back here and I was like… Well. Uh. Well. Gee? Now as you guys know the story **_**is **_**ending soon, but I've been thinking about making a sequel, what do you all think? So, this chapter is centered around my new guilty pleasure Berittana. I love my other new pleasure Puckleberrypez. But that isn't coming up for a whole, but remember it's now Friday and let's say Prom's the next week, and I'm copying Ryan, I made Q awesome, but now I'm making her a bitch again. So yeah! Finn, Shue and Q bashing ahead, don't say I didn't warn you, and SORRY I haven't been replying to your reviews, I just haven't had time with studying for my Math, English and Sose tests. All in the same month, and they're all **_**major**_**, so yeah. 50% Of my grade, for ONE test, who's great idea was that?**

**Warnings: (Just for this chap. And possibly the next) Sexual references, nothing serious, pinky promise. Just like Santana and Britt trying to get Rach in on their 'sweet lady kisses' and more, 'cos it Brittana.**

* * *

><p><strong>Rachel Berry <strong>Still has 'My Guardian Angel' stuck in my head 3 :D

**[Mercedes Jones, Holly Holiday, Noah 'Puck' Puckerman **and **9 **others like this]

**Kurt Hummel **Agreed, but it was sooooooo good! I wish my boyfriend would sing for me :'(

**Blaine Anderson **Thanks Ray. And Kurt I haven't sung for you because I haven't found the right song!

**Rachel Berry **Np Blaine.

**Kurt Hummel **Really?

**Blaine Anderson **Of course Kurtie.

**Kurt Hummel **Aw…

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman ***rolls eyes* do this shit on inbox guys.

**Kurt Hummel **Na. We'll do it in real life. Since Blaine's phone's dying D:

**Mercedes Jones **Aw really?

**Kurt Hummel **Uhuh. Bye Bye Facebook :(

* * *

><p><strong>Noah 'Puck' Puckerman <strong>Two more days. Two. More. Fucking. Days! I hate you asian!

**[Tina Cohen-Chang **and **Rachel Berry **like this]

**Tina Cohen-Chang **Sure you do Puck.

**Rachel Berry **Oh well *shrugs*

**Santana Lopez **Well she's MY girl Puckerman. I have Britt AND B. So suck it

**Brittany S. Peirce **Oh does B want sweet lady kisses as well?

**[Noah 'Puck' Puckerman **likes this]

**Rachel Berry **Uh… I'll think about it?

**Santana Lopez **NO! YOU WILL!

**Rachel Berry **I'm scared D:

**Brittany S. Peirce **Yeah. Santana's the feirce lover, I'm the gentle one :D So stick with me!

**[Sam Evans, Mike Chang, Matt Rutherford **and **10 **others like this]

**Matt Rutherford **The images!

**Rachel Berry **MATT! This is disgusting!

**Santana Lopez **So B, what type of lover are you?

**Rachel Berry **Oh… SANTANA MARIA LOPEZ!

**Santana Lopez **What? Oh… You're a virgin!

**[Noah 'Puck' Puckerman **and **Finn Hudson **like this]

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman **I'm all for this babe. If you, Britt and San wanna get your mack on you can. All I ask for is pics.

**Rachel Berry **Goodbye Noah! And San, Britt, thank you, but I'll have to decline.

**Brittany S. Peirce **Is that good? :D

**Rachel Berry **Uh no. It means 'no' Britt

**Santana Lopez **Fine. But I'll keep trying ;)

**Rachel Berry **Yay. Can't wait *rolls eyes*

**Brittany S. Peirce **SARCASM!

**Rachel Berry **Good job Britt :D

**Matt Rutherford **Ohmifuckingod. I can't get that image out of my head! YES!

**[Sam Evans, Mike Chang **and **22 **others like this]

* * *

><p><strong>Quinn Fabray <strong>Prom's next week… Omfg. I have no date!

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman **Does it look like we care? I mean, no one asks their dates until next Wednesday at least.

**Quinn Fabray **Oh just buzz of Puckerman. At least I COULD win Prom Queen, you and your girlfriend have no chance!

**Santana Lopez **Omg, what is your problem tubbers! Rachel and Puck aren't even running! So get the fuck over it and grow up!

**Quinn Fabray **If you wanna join the midget freak parade that's good with me! But don't come preaching to me!

**Santana Lopez **Grow the fuck up Tubbers. B's been a cheerio for less than a week and EVERYONE loves her, if she did run, she'd probably win! So there!

**Finn Hudson **Santana leave Quinn alone!

**Santana Lopez **What are ya gonna do about it Frankenteen?

**Finn Hudson **Just do it! At least she isn't a.. slut like you!

**Santana Lopez **That all you got?

**Finn Hudson **Yeah?

**Quinn Fabray **Thanks Finn?

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman **Hey it's the douche couple back together! Ask her to prom Hudson! Have fun. It's on me.

**Finn Hudson **Really?

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman **Uh… You can't be this dumb!

**Matt Rutherford **Well he is

* * *

><p><strong>Rachel Berry <strong>Loves **Santana Lopez **and **Brittany S. Peirce **BUT CAN SOMEBODY KIDNAP THEM? They are driving me freaking crazy!

**[Santana Lopez **and **Brittany S. Peirce **like this]

**Matt Rutherford **I'll come home and do it B.

**Rachel Berry **YESSSSSSSSSSS! THANK YOU! I will be your slave :D

**Matt Rutherford **My love slave? XD

**Rachel Berry **MATTHEW AARON RUTHERFORD!

**Santana Lopez **Okay. We are going to have a foursome, since Matt's coming home for it. B, Britt, Matt and me! GOT IT?

**Rachel Berry **I'm kinda scared… D:

**[Matt Rutherford **likes this]

**Mike Chang **S can be scary when she wants. *shrugs* you should know that by now B

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman **Oh shut the fuck up. B is mine!

**Rachel Berry **NOAH!

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman **What?

**Rachel Berry **Whatever… Bye-Bye guys ;)

**Santana Lopez **Please don't leave B! WE LOVE YOU!

**Rachel Berry **Meet me in the bathroom S. Bring Britt

* * *

><p><strong>Mike Chang <strong>WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON? Is Berittana real? SANTA CAME EARLY! YESSSSSS!

**[Noah 'Puck' Puckerman, Santana Lopez **and **11 **others like this]

**Santana Lopez **Maybe XD

**Kurt Hummel **Ok. I'm back. WTFF?

**Mike Chang **WTFF?

**Kurt Hummel **What the fuckity fuck?

**Finn Hudson **KURT SWORE!

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman **Grow up Finn.

**Kurt Hummel **Well?

* * *

><p><strong>Brittany S. Peirce <strong>Is VERRRRRRYYYYYYYY Happy :D

**[Santana Lopez **and **Rachel Berry **like this]

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman **What?

**Santana Lopez **Check out my new status bitchez! I got your woman Puck!

* * *

><p><strong>Santana Lopez <strong>is in an **open relationship **with **Brittany S. Peirce**

**Santana Lopez **is in an **open relationship **with **Rachel Berry.**

**[Brittany S. Peirce, Rachel Berry **and **Santana Lopez **like this]

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman **Hot. Apart from my girlfriend just dumped me and all.

**Rachel Berry **OPEN Noah. Open!

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman **ALL IS GOOD IN THE WORLD!

**[Rachel Berry **likes this]

**Matt Rutherford **This is so fucking hot right now :D

**Rachel Berry **Uh… Okay?

**Sam Evans **Sooooooooo okay Rach :)

**Santana Lopez **I LOVE YOU ALL! ESPECIALLY B! (As friends guys :D)

**Rachel Berry **:'( Really? Just friends San?

**Sam Evans **YOU BROKE HER HEART! You evil person!

**Santana Lopez **GUYS! You know, the guys? I love B as my 'girlfriend' okay?

**Mike Chang **A billion hot showers ;)

**[Noah 'Puck' Puckerman, Santana Lopez, Azimo Adams **and **34 **others like this]

**Artie Abrams **TINA? Why did you like this?

**Tina Cohen-Chang **I kissed a girl and I liked it. You should know that Artie!

**Artie Abrams **I forgot, sorry bb.

* * *

><p><em>Saturday<em>

_Aka- The hour before Ray's sleepover._

_##_

**Kurt Hummel **is picking up **Brittany S. Peirce**, **Tina Cohen-Chang **and **Mercedes Jones **and heading to **Rachel Berry**'s house! SLEEPOVER!

**[Santana Lopez **and **Rachel Berry **like this]

**Mike Chang **I'm still pissed that I wasn't invited.

**[Artie Abrams, Noah 'Puck' Puckerman, Matt Rutherford **and **2 **others like this]

**Rachel Berry **We couldn't invite Matt anyways :(

**Blaine Anderson **And you couldn't invite me!

**Kurt Hummel **Girl day baby x

**Blaine Anderson **I'm still mad :\

* * *

><p><em>Inbox<em>

**Sam Evans **– **Noah 'Puck' Puckerman, Mike Chang, Artie Abrams **and **Blaine Anderson**

We are crashing the sleepover.

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman**

Badass.

**Mike Chang **

Awesome… Reckon they'll have a pillow fight for us?

**Artie Abrams**

Hope so!

**Blaine Anderson **

I'm ashamed to say I know any of you. Just so y'know.  
>But yeah. Coming.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>*Ahem* Hello guys :) Sorry guys, this chap is definetly OOC, but I wanted to get something up for you guys, thank you for sticking with it, and well… Yeah :D<strong>

**(I have an announcement)**

**This story, is officially ON HIATUS. Or up for adoption, you wanna adopt my baby? Okay, PM or review, and I'll think about it.**

**I just wanna say thank you to you all, especially these four.**

**LittleLostSheep: Your reviews always made me blush and go 'aww. Aren't you a sweetie?'**

**Kkaty: Same with LLS, and your's were always the longest :D**

**Bartie Power: (Love the pename) OMG! I love you, do you know that? You're really nice :)**

**ShevyLikeTheCar: For giving me some needed critisim, I WAS GOING TO FOLLOW IT. In not the next chap but the next. But yeah.**

**And Doctor Tonks Tickles Who: The chapter seven review made me laugh :D I like laughing :)**


	10. Party Crashers

**I'm back… :D In this chapter, I may be changing the Warblers last names since I found the Canon ones… But none for Wes. . Annoying.  
>And, uh, it's come to my attention I've been spelling Pierce wrong for a while… Well, I think I have. -_- Forgive me.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Rachel Berry <strong>Ah, a day with my girls? Fantastic. - with **Kurt Hummel, Tina Cohen-Chang, Brittany S. Pierce, Mercedes Jones **and **Santana Lopez.**

**[Kurt Hummel, Tina Cohen-Chang **and **3 **others like this]

**Blaine Anderson **Having fun there, ladies?

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman **What a stupid question. I HAVE A BETTER ONE: Are you having a pillow fight?

**Mike Chang **PLEASE SAY NO.

**Sam Evans **…Wait, wha?

**Mike Chang **Idjit. .

**[Blaine Anderson, Noah 'Puck' Puckerman **and **Artie Abrams **like this]

**Rachel Berry **…I'm not gonna ask.

**Santana Lopez **Potter - Yes.  
>Puckerman - Not yet.<br>Other Asian - ?  
>Trouty Mouth - You're lucky you're hot, boy.<p>

**Artie Abrams **San, I love how you say everything so simply.

**Mercedes Jones **Artie, you just LOVE her.

**Santana Lopez **No offence Wheels, but ew.

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman **Why are you such a bitch Satan?

**Rachel Berry **Sigh.

**[Mike Chang, Matthew Rutherford **and **Mercedes Jones **like this]

**Artie Abrams **Offence = Taken. -_-

**[Brittany S. Pierce **and **Noah 'Puck' Puckerman **likes this]

* * *

><p><strong>Blaine Anderson <strong>I'm going to be making a Harry Potter Roleplaying Group...

**[Rachel Berry, Nick Miller **and **Sam Evans **like this]

**Quinn Fabray **Rachel should be Hermione… Annoying little Mudblood.

**Santana Lopez **REALLY? REALLY?  
>GTFO.<p>

**[Rachel Berry, Blaine Anderson, Kurt Hummel **and **4 **others like this]

**Rachel Berry **Quinn should be…  
>Nobody, because everyone in Harry Potter has redeemable qualities, and it seems I can find none in Quinn.<p>

**[Noah 'Puck' Puckerman **and **Jeff Sterling **like this]

**Nick Duval **BURN.

**Wes Montgomery **I hereby declare Quinn as PWNED. *bangs gavel*

**Blaine Anderson **…He had to bring that damn gavel onto my status, didn't he?

**[Nick Duval, Jeff Sterling **and **Thad Harwood **like this]

**David Thompson **Blaine, we have to deal with that every day at Warbler practice. DEAL WITH IT. .

**[Nick Duval, Jeff Sterling, Trent Nixon **and **Thad Harwood **like this]

**Blaine Anderson **Whateves.  
>BACK TO HARRY FREAKIN' POTTER.<p>

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman **I dibs Ron. WE BOTH HAVE FARKIN' EPIC HAIR.

**Burt Hummel **MORE PEOPLE WHO TALK IN CAPS! :D

**Blaine Anderson ***supermegasfoxysexyaweomehot sigh*

**Santana Lopez **Really?

* * *

><p><em>Inbox<em>

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman **- **Sam Evans**

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman**

Now?

**Sam Evans**

Yup.  
>I've picked up Blaine, you gotta get Artie and Mike.<p>

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman**

LET'S. DO. THIS.

* * *

><p><em>Facebook.<em>

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman **I'm not gonna get to second base for a week. -_-

**Jacob Ben-Israeli **Trouble in paradise, Puckerman?

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman **Fuck off you little freak.

**[Santana Lopez **and **Sue Sylvester **like this]

**Rachel Berry **?

**Santana Lopez **Hm…  
>You better not be doing what I think you're doing, if you are, I'm gonna rip your balls off.<p>

**Artie Abrams **Uh… Okay… Calm down…

**Tina Cohen-Chang **Nervous are we, Artie?

**Sam Evans **Possibly…

* * *

><p><strong>Rachel Berry <strong>- **Brittany S. Pierce**

I made you a pie. C:

**[Brittany S. Peirce **and **Santana Lopez **like this]

**Brittany S. Pierce **WHAT FLAVOUR? :D:D:D

**Santana Lopez ***waits for it*…

**Tina Cohen-Chang **x3

**Mercedes Jones **C'mon, c'mon!

**Kurt Hummel ***squeals*

**Rachel Berry **PIE FLAVOURED. *cackles*

**Quinn Fabray **Did this post have any real meaning?

**Kurt Hummel **. It's a quote.

**[Rachel Berry, Tina Cohen-Chang **and **2 **others like this]

**Quinn Fabray **…Oh.

* * *

><p><strong>Rachel Berry <strong>So…  
>THE BOYS CRASHED THE PARTY. D: <strong>- <strong>with** Santana Lopez, Noah 'Puck' Puckerman, Sam Evans, Blaine Anderson **and **6 **others.

**[Tina Cohen-Chang, Mercedes Jones, Kurt Hummel **and **7 **others like this]

* * *

><p><strong>I know it's short, but it's just to get back in the groove!<br>98 reviews? God, I love you guys. *inserthearthere***


	11. The Boy Who Facebooked

**Heh. At the end of this chapter I HAVE A LIST FOR YOU. XD  
>*insert heart here*<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Blaine Anderson <strong>- **Rachel Berry**

I have the perfect character for Quinn!

**[Rachel Berry likes **this]

**Rachel Berry **In Harry Potter? :D

**Blaine Anderson **YES, YES. YEEEEESS.

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman **Get some?

**Rachel Berry **Shut it Noah. WHO IS IT BLAINE?

**Blaine Anderson **DELORES UMBITCH.

**[Nick Duval **and **Santana Lopez **like this]

**Rachel Berry **WHY DIDN'T I THINK OF HER BEFORE? She's perfect…  
>Oh, and Finn's Flich. He isn't epic enough to be You-Know-Who.<p>

**[Wes Montgomery **and **David Thompson **like this]

**Blaine Anderson **Cool. So -  
>Blaine - Harry Freaking Potter.<br>Puck - Ronald Billius Weasley. XD  
>Ray - Hermione Jean Granger. (I almost put Potter there. o.O)<br>Quinn - Delores(or however you spell it) Umbridge.  
>Finn - Argus Filch.<p>

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman **Finn's name had me cacking myself.

**Rachel Berry **Yes, we know… We're in the same room.

**Santana Lopez **OH, I DIBS…

**Santana Lopez **I have no idea.

**Matt Rutherford **She should be Pansy Parkinson… ;D

**Brittany S. Pierce **CREEPER WINKY FACE.

**[Noah 'Puck' Puckerman, Santana Lopez **and **Blaine Anderson **like this]

**Santana Lopez **HELL TO THE NO. I'm not that pug faced bitch.  
>…Quinn should've been her. XD<p>

**[Rachel Berry **and **Mercedes Jones **like this]

**Mercedes Jones **…Are there any black chicks?

**Blaine Anderson **There's Kingsley. But he's a guy…  
>Hm. I'm not sure, lemme check the wiki.<p>

**Nick Duval **No, Mercedes, there aren't any chicks. *eyeroll*

**Kurt Hummel **You are all idiots. What about Angelina Johnson?

**[Rachel Berry **and **Tina Cohen-Chang **like this]

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman **Evans should be Malfoy. They both have unusually bright hair.

**Sam Evans **HEY! That means I have to be mean to Ray. .

**Blaine Anderson **Bingo. So-  
>Mercedes - Angelina Johnson.<br>Sam - Draco Malfoy.

**Santana Lopez **DUDE. WHO'S THAT RAVENCLAW SEEKER? THAT HARRY SNOGS?

**Rachel Berry **Cho Chang?

**Blaine Anderson **HER^^

**Santana Lopez **I'll be her. . Britt can be Hannah Abbott. Kay? Kay.

**Tina Cohen-Chang **Shouldn't I be Cho? x3

**Mike Chang **Nah. Be someone unexpected. XD I dibs one of the Weasley twins.

**Mike Chang **ARTIE CAN BE THE OTHER ONE. :D:D:D:D

**[Artie Abrams **likes this]

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman **So Chang and Abrams are my older brothers?

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman **FUCK ME.

**Santana Lopez **That's B's job Puckerman. Just, ew.

**[Blaine Anderson **and **Rachel Berry **like this]

**Blaine Anderson **Rach, why did you like that? o.O

**Rachel Berry **;)

**Santana Lopez **Get some?

**[Noah 'Puck' Puckerman **likes this]

**Sam Evans **…I'm not gonna ask.

* * *

><p><strong>Rachel Berry <strong>- **Blaine Anderson**

Sorry about before Blaine.

So, Blaine - Harry.  
>Noah - Ron<br>Me - Hermione.  
>Sam - Draco.<br>Mike - Fred  
>Artie - George<br>Santana - Cho  
>Brittany - Hannah<br>Finn - Filch  
>Quinn - Umbridge<br>Kurt - ?  
>Mercedes - Angelina<br>Tina - ?  
>Matt(If he wants) - ?<p>

**[Sam Evans, Noah 'Puck' Puckerman **and **6 **others like this]

**Kurt Hummel **I'M GINNY. .

**[Blaine Anderson **likes this]

**Tina Cohen-Chang **Eugh. I'll just be… Alicia.

**Matt Rutherford **I'M INVOLVED IN THIS? :D:D:D:D:D

**Mike Chang **No shit.

**Matt Rutherford **I wanna be Lee! x3

**[Artie Abrams **and **Mike Chang **like this]

**Rachel Berry **Are the Warblers doing this?

**Nick Duval **Duh.

**Wes Montgomery **I'M DUMBLEDORE. OR SNAPE. OR BOTH.

**Blaine Anderson ***rolls eyes*

**David Thomas **I'm Blaise. No question.

**[Blaine Anderson **likes this]

**Trent Nixon **CHARLIE.

**Thad Harwood **Er. I wanna be… Terry. x3

**Jeff Sterling **Bill. Der.

**Nick Duval **I guess I'll be OLIVER. :D:D

**Blaine Anderson **Perfect.

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt Hummel <strong>HEY. PEOPLE AT RACHEL'S HOUSE. TIME TO EAT CAKE.

**Rachel Berry **We have cake…?

**Mike Chang **DON'T QUESTION THE MAN. JUST GET THE CAKE AND RUN!

**[Blaine Anderson, Sam Evans **and **Noah 'Puck' Puckerman **like this]

**Santana Lopez **Coach Sue would kill me…

**Sue Sylvester **Damn RIGHT I would. Don't you dare eat that cake Lopez. You too Berry and Pierce. .

**Rachel Berry **Sigh.

* * *

><p><em>Inbox<em>

**Sam Evans **- **Kurt Hummel, Rachel Berry.**

I'm, uh, gonna tell everyone. About my situation.

**Rachel Berry**

REALLY?

**Kurt Hummel**

Good for you Sammy!

_##_

**Harry Potter **Greetings…

**[Draco Malfoy **likes this]

**Fred Weasley **Let the games…

**George Weasley **BEGIN.

**[Fred Weasley, Hannah Abbott **and **5 **others like this]

* * *

><p><strong>YES. I COMBINED HARRY POTTER AND GLEE. .<br>Oh, and it's only for next chapter.  
>If you need a list to refer to for the characters…<strong>

**Blaine - Harry  
>Ron - Puck<br>Hermione - Rachel  
>Draco - Sam (Who's going to be incredibly OOC.) ;)<br>Hannah - Brittany  
>Cho - Santana<br>Angelina - Mercedes  
>Ginny - Kurt (Couldn't resist.)<br>Fred - Mike  
>George - Artie<br>Lee - Matt  
>Alicia - Tina<br>Wes - Snape/Dumbledore(He changes it a few times)  
>Blaise - David<br>Charlie - Trent  
>Terry - Thad<br>Bill - Jeff  
>Oliver - Nick.<strong>


	12. Important AN! Sneak Peak!

**S'up, bitches. **

**I love y'all.**

**I think you all deserve to know what's going on with my stories, since I keep disappearing. **

**Alright, 'kay.**

_**Drowning In Your 'Life' **_**- Currently in the process of rewriting this story. I'm also thinking of doing another piece in the same layout, my twisted poem, I think one of you called it. Yeah, and it'll be Rachel/Noah again. Just around the time of Quinn's crash, I'm not all too sure on the details of another one of these one-shots.**

_**Somedays You Gotta Dance **_**- Abandoned. I think a lot of you figured this out, but I just cannot write anymore for this story. It's impossible right now, I'm just clueless as to how to continue this. If any of you want the story, I'll gladly pass it to you. I don't want it hanging over my head any more, I feel horrible with not updating it. And I'm not making any attempt to even try to continue it, it's just so stressful. **

_**It's A Technological Life **_**- I have multiple chapters sitting on my computer, but nothing usable. I'm thinking of restarting it, with an entirely different storyline and much more mature. It starts with this, actually;**

_Rachel Berry__** is an uptight prudish slut, who is currently sucking on Brittany's non-existent dino dick.**_

**Yeah, it is possible. I made the Gleeks even weirder. But Rachel's been hacked, I assure you she really isn't doing that… hehe.**

**But, back to the actual story; No, not planning on updating in the future. Sucky muse, I've got other idea's in my head. As I said with SYGD, if anyone wants it… just message me, I'll gladly give it to you.**

_**Last Chance Dance **_**- Got a section of the second chapter almost done! Pretty proud of myself. :D I don't have much to say, apart from I've changed a major storyline. No Puckleberry romance here. (; Friendship, sibling ship, but no romance. :3 I'll leave you to figure out endgame. ;P**

**Now, because I can't do a whole chapter as an A/N, here's a sneak peek of Last Chance Dance. **

* * *

><p>"Alright, Satan. Drop the damn act." By now, both Santana and Puck were outside the school.<p>

Santana smirked at the mohawked boy. "Who said it was an act, Puckerman? More like a part of an… act."

Okay, Puck would _never _hit a girl, but Santana was pushing the boundaries. By a _lot_. And besides, Santana was his bro. Rules didn't apply to her, but still. "Start explaining before I accidentally push you in front of a bus."

"Keep talking. We both know you can't do _anything _to me without disappointing the little hobbit, which you would never, ever do." Santana pinched Puck on the cheek and winked. "Now, drive me to her house."

"You haven't got, like, a slushie or something to throw at her… right?" Puck looked around shiftily. Choosing not to comment on the first part of her statement was probably the smart thing to do. Santana was already on the trail, she didn't need any help along.

"God, Puckerman. I thought we were done with that shit." Santana rolled her eyes and moved to Puck's car. "I swear Puckerman, open it or I will tear off your penis."

"Ooh, visual." Puck winced and opened his car up. "You in or what?"

Santana easily slid into the car. "Well, hurry up! I have places to be, people to do."

"The saying is…" Puck trailed off and rolled his eyes. "Right. I forgot who I was talking to."

* * *

><p>"She's not home, Satan." Puck said bitterly after about five minutes of pounding on the Berry's front door. "Let's just go, we'll give it to her."<p>

Santana gave him a look, which clearly said 'Shut up.' and then she turned back to the door. "BERRY. I know you're in there, I ain't here to ambush you or nothing! I've got your binder from Glee! Mr Shue asked me and Puck to give it to you."

No reply.

"Crap." Santana sighed and threw her fist at the door one more time.

"Santana? Noah?" a voice came through the door. "My apologies. Rory and I were out in the dance studio practicing for dance class, and as you can imagine the music was very loud, we couldn't hear you." the door opened a small distance. "You have my binder?" she asked softly, her hand sticking through the door.

"Can we come in, Rach?" Puck's voice was softer when addressing the small teen then when he was talking to the Latina bombshell beside him. "We just wanna talk to you… and Irish. If he wants to talk to Satan, if he doesn't, I understand. No one really wants to talk to Satan, they just put up with her."

"Shut it, Puckerman." Santana hit him on the chest somewhat playfully. "Please, Berry. Let us in. We won't hurt you."

Without a sound, the door creaked open. Rachel stared at the pair, smiling brightly at the two of them. "Come in, come in! Quickly, now. Me and Rory must get back to practicing!" she motioned for the two of them to enter frantically. Santana slowly looked Rachel over.

"You aren't wearing dance clothes, Berry," Santana commented casually as her and Puck passed the threshold to the Berry house. "And neither is Irish." she added once Rory came into view, his mouth full with chips.

"Wha' a'ut me?" Rory asked through a mouthful. Rachel gave him a disdainful look, and Rory rolled his eyes but swallowed. "I said; what about me?"

"San was just saying how neither of you were wearing dance clothes but Berry said you two were dancin' before we got here." Puck answered, looking highly suspicious.

Santana crossed her arms as she surveyed Rachel. "Alright, spill." Rachel cleared her throat, but said nothing in return. "I mean it, Hobbit. Or I'll go Lima Heights on your tiny little ass!"

"We were on the phone," Rory interjected quickly, sensing Rachel's unwillingness to say anything on the matter. "It was her Dad, he told us he wasn't gonna be home for a couple nights. He's busy with work is all."

Puck raised an eyebrow slowly. "Shut it, Irish. Berry, start talkin' or I'll let Santana do whatever nasty shit she wants to do with you… as long as I get to watch." he winked at the scowling Rachel. "I'm being fucking serious, Berry. Talk."

"I'd like it if you were to refrain from using such words in my house, Noah." Rachel said finally. "And please, do not talk to Rory as you just did. He lives here, if you hadn't noticed." Rory smiled at Rachel, but the girl didn't acknowledge it in any way. "As Rory said, we were talking to my Father. He's busy with work, so he won't be home for a number of weeks. Neither will my Dad. Good enough for you two?" she asked, eyes narrowing.

"Well, not good enough…" Santana answered dryly but blinked at Rachel's fierce glare. "Erm, but it's better than what you gave us before."

Puck chortled. "A'ight. I believe ya, Berry." he ignored Santana's scoff and handed Rachel's binder to her. "Here."

"Thank you, Noah." Rachel said graciously and took the book. "You two are welcome to stay, if you'd like. But Rory was going to meet Artie and Sugar at the Lima Bean."

Rory nodded. "Yeah, Sugar wanted our help… with… something." he scratched the back of his neck with a curious expression. "I better get goin' now, actually. See ya, Rachel!" he waved at Rachel as he strode out the door.

"Oh, yeah. Bye, Irish! We'll miss you too." Santana called after him, sneeringly. Rory yelled back a goodbye and Santana turned back to Rachel. "Now. Where are your Dads?"

"Brazil," Rachel answered steadily. "Dad had some matters to attend to. A virus broke out and he's helping contain it." she paused and surveyed Santana's disbelieving expression before continuing. "Daddy went with him, as he couldn't stand being away from Dad for too long."

"Satan, let's just leave it." Puck said cautiously. "Berry obviously doesn't wanna talk about it, alright?" he glanced over at Rachel and caught a glimpse of her relieved expression before she quickly covered it up. Something was up, he decided. Puck would beat it out of Irish later.

"Fine," Santana snapped. "Oh, Dalton decided he wanted us to change our leads. We're doing a 'Last Chance Dance', just with, y'know… singing." she explained, her lips parted. "Get your best out, Berry. I'm gonna kick your ass with my song, you got no chance."

"Oh," Rachel commented. "I must be preparing for that then! I'd appreciate it if you left my house so I can partake in practicing. I'm sorry for being an ungracious host, I have a lot on my mind, you see?" she smiled lightly and hurried over to the door, opening it.

"San, go. I'll meet you out in the car, I gotta talk to Rachel for a bit." Puck glanced over at Santana and motioned towards the door with his head. Santana huffed but strode out the door, muttering a goodbye to Rachel.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, so…<strong>

**xoxo.**

**-TheTributeGleekWitchess.(Formerly, PuckleberryPezGleek)**


End file.
